Whiteblade
by devilburns
Summary: A virus has hit the world economic and it is blamed on Hackers. Find out was this has to do with the Bladebreakers. Sorry really bad at summaries. KR. TM YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Title – Whiteblade

Rating – PG/ PG13?

Warnings – YAOI Kai/Rei….Tyson/Max

All OC Characters belong to me.

Summary – A virus has hit the world economic and it is blamed on Hackers. Find out was this has to do with the Bladebreakers. Sorry really bad at summaries.

Disclaimer – I do not own the Beyblade Characters in anyway. – wish I did though.

A/n – this sort of came into my mind ages ago and I had hand written it, now typed it up, hope you like it.

Chapter one.

"the tiger approaches (_Switch_) Henry I love you (_switch_) The knife was inserted (_Switch_) Today's news (_Switch) _I feel so numb (_switch_) This is so exciting"

"will you choose a channel already" shouted a woman coming into the room.

"but there is nothing on" whined the person with the remote as he looked at the girl that had entered. Amy stood in the door way dressed in a black Suzi darkhome top with a picture of Suzi sat on a coffin with black pleated short skirt with Black and white striped tights followed by purple knee high Rock Ports. Her make up was in Gothic style and her piecing in her nose and lip glinted against it, while she brushed her waist long blonde hair, she was short in stature for a 21 year old.

"then put the news on it's always good for a laugh" she smiled sitting next to the person on the settee. That person was Victor Edwards or Vix depending on who you talked to, he was a tall Black man with dark brown eyes and hair in dyed blue dreadlocks. He wore light blue ripped jeans with an old tartan shirt acting as a wrap around his waist, he has a Korn T-Shirt on and O'Neil Trainers. He was a technician for some little company , working there since he left school Seven years ago (22 years old).

Vix turned over to watch the news, both laughing at the story about the Sportsman and some stupid injury before they both sobered up when the headline of

HACKERS TO BLAME

Came across the screen. Vix turned the volume up

"**A virus has attacked the economy of the world. Taking money from places and making it disappear also codes for banks and building societies are being changed. unofficial sources are assuming it to be the well known hacker by the name of Whiteblade and investigation is undergoing.**

Amy and Vix sat transfixed on the screen.

"it can't be" whispered Amy afraid that it was true before shaking her head, "it's not him, there is no way that he would break his parole for something like this, plus he never took money only played pranks"

"Yeah but what are we going to do about it?" asked Vix.

"We'll find him, I'll search for him you check the message boards for news" said Amy before grabbing her laptop scanning the web for news of where Whiteblade could be. Vix went to the BBS message board reading any messages of interest, while wishing he had come up with the virus himself.

"Found him" Amy cried when she reached the BBA website stating that most of the teams where still in Russia.

"I think this message is for us" stated Vix looking at the screen, a message posted by WiccanKai it read:

** F.B.I. on the move you should too**

"Shit, they have to come after me don't they" cursed Amy before darting back into her room to get changed, Vix packed up their equipment moving into his black and white checked van, setting up the security sensors to track vehicle movement on the street, he gathered clothes and a few personal things before getting Amy's Vehicle out.

Amy came out of her bedroom dressed in completely black leathers with bags in each hand.

"Some clothes, not many I'm expecting to come back" she grumbled. Vix grabbed the bags while Amy walked back inside to check everything before getting her helmet walking over to her chrome and silver Harley V-rod checking it over before starting it.

"Follow me, we're going to Russia" she said over the communicator in her helmet " but first a drink"

"lead the way" signalling Vix getting into his van, both speed off towards the bar called the tigers pray.

#######

Kenny walked into the kitchen to make himself another coffee, once it was made he walked back out, taking sips as he walked nearly dropping it when he met with Kai who was doing something on Dizzy.

"Kai?!" he said gasping slightly.

"just needed to check something" replied the older bluenet before shutting the lid down "and your going to bed" he ordered

"but"

"No bed now" he demanded shoving Kenny slightly towards the bedroom he had with Tyson and Max. Meekly Kenny walked into the room yawning realising that Kai was right.

Kai walked into his own room, smiling slightly at the other occupant of the room who was curled up in the middle of the double bed they where sharing hugging the pillow Kai had left to check the suite was secure . The bluenet stripped off his clothes before sliding into some sleeping trousers, climbing into bed with the other person who intently cuddled up to the source of warmth that Kai provided. Soon the older boy fell asleep, hand playing with the long raven hair.

####

The Tiger's prey was a quiet pub where friends could met and have a quiet meal or drink depending on the day. Vix walked in greeted by the landlord who smiled at him and asked.

"Usual?"

Vix nodded before walking over to a boy about 18 with spiky purple hair and piecing brown eyes. He wore skater Jeans and a surfer dude top.

"Hey Joey" he smiled taking a seat next to the teen.

"Yo Vix, How's it goin'?" smiled the purple haired teen

"we need to go on a road trip" said Vix seriously "all of us"

"Trouble?"

"Maybe" came Amy's voice as she entered the conversation "Whiteblade needs our help or I need an explanation"

"News" input Joey looking over at Amy smiling slightly "I'll ring the others, they'll be here in 5 mins max" he said before phoning the rest of the team.

"You know Whiteblade then?" he asked as he came off the phone.

"you could say that" said Vix "he's close"

"We need to find someone first to lead us to him, and that person is in Russia at the mo." Explained Amy

"So warm clothes then" smiled Joey. The trio sat drinking their drinks waiting for the rest of the team.

######

They could hear friendly arguing at the door of the pub as two people walked in first was a boy the same age, height and build as Joey seeing as it was his identical twin brother, the only different coloured hair Tai had wild blonde hair that obscured his face. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a light blue Bill a bong top. Following him was a short girl aged 17, she had dark brown hair in two plaited pig tails wearing purple jeans and a black T-Shirt with an embroidered dragon down the side of it followed by black high heeled boots.

She looked round the pub with her forest green eyes, trying to locate the others, once they had found them they moved towards them. Tai smiled a Hi at everyone before ordering a drink while Chrissy kissed Joey's cheek before saying Hello to everyone.

"I see you got my message" she smiled at Vix and Amy.

"Thanx for the warning" said Amy "I'd decided we need to get Whiteblade and get some answers, I called you because after me they will try you. So you have a choice you can come to Russia with me, or you could find you own hiding place or get caught by the government."

Chrissy smiled at the older girl.

"I've always wanted to go on a road trip to Russia, plus dads there"

"So that's one" said Amy "and the rest of you"

Joey spoke up "can't let you guys have all the fun can I?"

"Some one has to keep J out of trouble" teased Tai "seeing as I'm older"

"2 minutes man 2 minutes" muttered Joey

"so all's ready to go, pack your bags met you at the Phoenix in half an hour, all frequencies turned to frequency 6 code 6 so we can keep in touch in case of any problems" said Vix finishing off his drink. The group split apart to gather their processions.

#######

"DARN DUDE, THAT VIRUS HAS STRUCK" came a shout as Tyson's grandpa stormed into the suite. "if I ever meet that Whiteblade I'd give him a hiding he wouldn't forget" he ranted.

"Whiteblade?" asked Rei.

"The virus that is destroying the economy has been blamed on Whiteblade, a well known hacker" clarified Mr Dickinson coming into the room, his face lined with sadness. "it would seem that he has attacked the BBA"

"What's going to happen?" asked Max

"well we have already paid for you to stay here for another 2 weeks so you can stay here, but all the tournament will be on hold for now" said Mr Dickinson sadly.

"but the tournaments" stuttered Tyson

"Sorry my boy" said Mr Dickinson.

Kenny looked at Dizzy's scene _I wonder what the structure of the virus is? And who this Whiteblade is because it's not like any computer user hasn't heard of them_

Kai was in his usual pose, ignoring the conversation around him, his mind on strategies he could use in the next battle.

#######

"GET BACK HERE" came a woman's voice after the sound of screeching tyres.

"we are going to be in so much shit" moaned Joey holding onto the car door.

"aw, Mom always forgives us, she always does" said Tai spinning the wheel of the car they were in.

"yeah but dad wont and it's his car" Joey pointed out. The red Ferrari they were in speed towards the meeting place. The pulled into the Phoenix car park in a spin, breaking at the feet of an angry Chrissy.

"Hi honey" smiled Joey shakily as he stumbled out of the car "I am so driving next time"

"you stole your dads car" said Chrissy he voice rising slightly.

"he said it was mine when I'm 19" said Tai smiling at Chrissy cheekily.

"you not 19 until next year" Amy pointed out pulling off her helmet.

"So" shrugged Tai "we need it"

"We don't have time, they've reached our house!" shouted Vix "the government is about"

"they better not break anything" grumbled Amy stretching before pulling her helmet with devil horns suck on it on, "is every one on the right frequency?"

four conformations of yes came through her speakers.

"Head for Moscow city if we lose contact in transit. Everyone better have a full battery on their mobile so we can keep in touch if we are out of range." Ordered Amy starting her bike. "everyone ready, then lets go" she shouted pulling out of the car park into the road, doing a wheelie as she did. Tai and Joey followed with Joey at the wheel but their speed no less than before, behind them was Chrissy in her blue Volkswagen beetle which was perfect for blending in with other cars. Last came Vix checking all signals before pulling away, a warm coat next to him the radio blasting Nirvana through all the contacts.

####1 hour later###

"I can't believe you forgot you laptop Joey" came Chrissy exasperated voice over the com.

"I was trying to avoid being hit by mom, I'd rather sit comfortable" Joey complained back. "I've got my other one though"

"and you didn't tell us that because?" Chrissy asked.

"I just remembered" stated Joey.

"Hn" replied Chrissy before ignoring him.

#####2 days later####

"Amy you sure it's this way?" asked Vix over the com.

"yes I looked at a map before we left" stated Amy

"Amy we know your map ready skills, where you reading it the right way round?" asked Chrissy

"Yes" cried Amy "I asked someone as well so there" Amy said before swearing at the others who were behind her in the traffic.

####3 days after that###

"told you I was right" shouted Amy happily when they reached a sign for Russia, before stopping at the border control showing their passports before being allowed through.

#####2 days later####

"Moscow at last" smiled Vix as they entered the city.

"Call the others tell them that we are at the Covergrown Hotel, it's where the person I need to see is"

"you go and find him, I'll do this then sort the rooms out, go and talk to him" said Vix before getting before getting his mobile ready to call the others.

Amy walked into the hotel, her helmet and leathers tightly closed as she saw who she wanted to see and moved towards them.

(just an idea)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to-

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review!!! I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Rei-is-mine – Thank you for your review!!! And your right I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough.

Devlinn Reiko-sama - Thank you for you review. Here is your update.

Prozacfairy – Thank you for your review and I hope it will keep your interest.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – thank you for your review. What was confusing let me know and I'll straighten it out.

Nekomoongirl – Here is your update, enjoy!!

Silverstargazing and devilburns-is-a-piece-of-bs – thank you for your comments and I'll take them into consideration.

Chapter 2

The Bladebreakers went down the restaurant to get something to eat. Max ran to get a table pulling Tyson away from the buffet. Rei, Kenny and Kai followed behind quietly sitting round the table waiting for the waiter to come to take their order, once it had arrived they ate in their usual way. Tyson stuffing his face, Max and Rei talking quietly, Kenny typing on Dizzy and Kai quietly eating, no-one taking any notice of the figure watching them.

#######

Amy waited until they finished eating watching them walk into the foyer, standing in a circle talking about they where going to do for the day, smiling evilly she saw her chance to scare her prey, moving quickly towards him noticing that the others weren't watching. She stood behind the one she wanted to talk to before bending down and picking the boy up.

######

Rei yelped as someone picked him up, struggling in their hold. Kai moved forward ready to give serious bodily harm before Rei stopping him, the Neko Jin recognised the laughter from under the helmet.

"Amy" he cried. The girl put him down before pulling her helmet off, showing the team what she looked like.

"Who are you?" asked Kai coldly glaring.

"well aren't we friendly" Amy replied not bothered by the glare directly at him.

"this is Amy my cousin" said Rei happily "what are you doing her?"

"Can't I visit my cousin without any reason?"

Rei eyed her suspiciously but let it drop.

"Well it looks like my day is filled up" said Rei turning to the others "if you don't mind" he added looking pleadingly at his team.

"Fine" replied Kai walking away from the group into the left leading to his room.

"Well isn't he a little sunshine" commented Amy making the team laugh.

"that's Mr Sourpants for you" said Tyson "Hi I'm Tyson" he introduced.

"And I'm Max" beamed the blonde offering his hand. "and that was Kai"

"Kenny" said the smallest boy

"well as you know I'm Amy, Rei's cousin" smiled Amy "Vix is outside"

"No I'm not, I'm here" came a deep voice of Vix.

"Vix" smiled Rei hugging the man "how are you?"

"we can do this in a bit, I'm starving" said Amy stopping the conversation "we haven't eaten since last night"

"Come on I'll lead you to a good caf" said Rei.

"Lets get washed up first" suggested Vix leading Amy to their room that he had book

"see you in 10 minutes" shouted Amy before disappearing in the lift. Rei followed their example and went up to his own room. He walked in seeing Kai lying on their bed.

"I thought you were going out" said Kai looking at Rei, the Neko Jin moved over to sit beside the bluenet.

"I will be in a minutes, you don't mind do you?" Rei asked looking down at Kai.

"Why should I?" asked Kai "it will be good for you to see your cousin, just be back for practice"

"Thank you" smiled Rei leaning over kissing Kai quickly

"you better go now or you'll be late" smirked Kai.

"I have five minutes" Rei smiled back.

"really" grinning Kai sitting up pulling Rei to lie on top of him running his hands down the Neko's side.

"Stop it I don't have time for that" said Rei trying to get off Kai.

"you said you had time and I warned you" smiled Kai holding tighter.

"Kai" moaned Rei squirming about giving his kitten eyes.

"fine but you owe me" said Kai releasing Rei before sitting up.

"Thank you" smiled Rei kissing Kai quickly once more before looking serious. "can I tell them about us?"

"yes, I suppose" said Kai looking at Rei "Boris and Voltaire shouldn't be much of a problem now"

Rei smiled at him before locking at the clock on the wall. "I better get going see you later" Rei said before leaving Kai to relax on the bed.

####

Amy had changed back into the outfit she had been wearing a couple of day earlier, before Vix and her walked to the foyer to wait for Rei.

Once Rei arrived they left the Hotel to the restaurant that Rei had recommended once they were seated and ordered Amy turning serious.

"why are you doing this?" asked Amy.

"doing what?" asked Rei confused.

"the virus" hissed Amy controlling her anger.

"I'm not" defended Rei "I didn't so this, Whiteblade didn't either"

"O.K. we believe you" said Vix as the food came.

"I know they are saying that it is Whiteblade but I do believe you, so he's not" said Amy relief present in her face. They were quiet while they ate their meal thinking about what was happening.

"where do... er go.... from here?" asked Vix looking around "the government are after us, no doubt now they have figured out where we are going or seen us"

"I have no idea" said Amy.

"well we have at least a week before they get here or less we should be on our guard" said Vix finishing his food off.

"We can stay a while but I think we should get Whiteblade out of here" said Amy. The three finished off their meals before going back to the hotel in silence before Amy broke it.

"it's good to see you again Rei and well, I saw your last battle and if I ever see Bryan he is seriously going to regret it."

"He had no choice" explained Rei before smiling "he apologised afterwards"

"whatever" said Amy before looking deeply into Rei's eyes "there's something your hiding from me" she said "there's a different sent on you"

Rei cursed in his head for forgetting that Amy was half Neko-Jin.

"you found yourself a mate" she teased.

Rei's cheeks flushed slightly as he looked away.

"who is it? Male or female" she questioned, Rei ignored the question the confidence from earlier gone.

"if you don't tell me I'll do this" Amy said before pouncing on Rei in the middle of the street and started tickling him.

"no…please.. st….stop" hiccuped Rei as he tried to get away from Amy's hands.

"tell me" she pushed

"K..K…Kai" he yelped quietly. Amy stilled suddenly.

"you mean the little Sunshine" she said looking down at him

"yes" blushed Rei as he shoved Amy off him and stood up.

"but he's so grey and cold" she said

"you met him for 2 minutes, and please keep it to your self we haven't told the others" he pleaded.

"Fine" Amy said distractedly.

"and don't do the parent thing" he stated.

"But?"

"No"

Amy and Rei stood glaring at each other, each trying to break the other one down.

"you two stop it or you'll get stuck like that" Vix said before pulling them both back towards the hotel.

"Do you wanna come and watch practice?" asked Rei once they had reached the hotel.

"cool we have to wait for the others anyway" as Amy said this a Blue Beetle parked and Chrissy do out.

"God the traffic is murder round here" she moaned before smiling at Amy "O.K. your map reading skills are fine I'll admit it" she said walking to sat with them.

"Chrissy this is Rei My Cousin, Rei this is Chrissy part of my team" introduced Amy.

"your part of the Bladebreakers right?" asked Chrissy smiling, following the others into the hotel.

"I've booked rooms for everyone, you and Joey are together with Tai next door. We're opposite" said Vix giving Chrissy the card key to her room.

"Cool" said Chrissy taking the card, looking it over.

"Hey Rei! Practice Time" came a yell as a blonde boy ran up.

"Hey Max, is it?" asked Amy

"Yes, Hi Amy" Max beamed.

"I'm coming so are these" said Rei. "would you like to come and watch as well Chrissy?"

"Should be cool" said Chrissy smiling. Max and Rei lead the others to the training dishes at the back of the hotel where Tyson and Kai were battling while Kenny took their stats.

"Dragoon Phantom Hurricane" yelled Tyson as a huge hurricane whirled around his blade.

"Fire Arrow" ordered Kai as Dranzer rose flames engulfing his blade before entering into the eye of Dragoon's storm to smash the dragon out of the dish.

"Winner Kai" said Kenny.

"Cool Battle" said Rei walking towards the others.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"As talkative as ever I see Kai" said Chrissy walking towards the older bluenet.

"Chrissy?" said Kai in surprise.

"Hey there Kai" Chrissy smiled pulling in for a hug "So how have you been? Got rid of that minder of yours yet?"

"as best as I could" answered Kai smirking "How's your dad?"

"in Russia again" answered Chrissy "I don't know why he doesn't move here"

"you know each other I see" said Amy.

"We met when we were younger" started Chrissy "he was at my father temporary office, well lost in the office"

"I as 5!" input Kai defensively.

"So I showed him where to fine Ber….Bor….Bill"

"Boris" growled Kai.

"then every time he came in and Boris was in the room to talk to my father, we would talk to each other" said Chrissy remembering those days. "then you stopped coming"

"I wrote to you" Kai said

"yeah but It's not the same as seeing you" pouted Chrissy "I missed you becoming a very handsome young man"

Kai blushed slightly, Rei kept his jealously back waiting to see if this girl was a threat or not but he could not stop his eyes slitting slightly.

"What's the matter Rei?" asked Man

"Wha?" asked Rei coming out of his thoughts.

"your eyes" Max prompted.

"just remembering something" Rei said brushing it off but caught Kai's look.

"Excuse me Sir, but is a Tai and Joey Hoiu friends of yours" asked a bell Boy.

"I am tempted to say no but yes they are" answered Vix smiling "send them this way"

More soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Thank you for your review!! Here is your update.

Prozacfairy – Thank you for your review and here is more for you, hope it keeps you interested.

Rei-is-mine – Thank you for your review!!! Here is more for you.

BloodMistress – please don't send your muse after me!!!! Here is more.

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review!! Here is an update for you.

Nekomoongirl – Thank you for your review, well he can't be perfect all the time now can he.

Chapter 3

##

Tai and Joey came running to the practice area grinning.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Chrissy walking to stand next to Joey.

"Nothing Sweetheart" said Joey before kissing Chrissy lightly. "have a good journey?"

"fine you?" asked Chrissy

"Boring, we couldn't do anything but.."

"We did get us some money" finished Tai "and who are these?" continued the older twin.

"these are the Bladebreakers" said Chrissy.

"this is Kai the leader, Rei my cousin, Max, Tyson and Kenny" said Amy pointing to each one hesitating on the names but smiled once she had got them right.

"Rei is the one I came to see" Amy added

"Cool well I'm Tai and my younger brother Joey" introduced Tai.

"younger Twin, there is two minutes between us" corrected Joey smiling in his greeting.

"So this is Joey?" asked Kai giving the purple haired twin assessing

"Hu?" asked Joey looking confused

"this is Kai, my pen pal" explained Chrissy before turning to Kai "and stop doing that my dad was bad enough" she ordered sending her own glare at Kai.

"Whatever" said Kai "we're meant to be training so can we" he ordered.

Rei moved up to the dish, Max followed warily.

"What's the matter Maxy?" asked Tyson slinging his arm round the blonde.

"Some thing had bothered Rei and I think this battle he might try and get rid of that extra emotion" said Max

"you want me to do it, Dragoon can stand up to a cat with an attitude" Tyson said quietly before taking Maxi's place opposite Rei.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP" shouted Max. Dragoon was launched into the centre while Drigger stayed round the edge.

"Come on Rei" yelled Amy.

"DRAGOON ATTACK" Tyson yelled, Dragoon speed his way towards the tiger who simply moved out of the way.

"DRAGOON" yelled Tyson

"you think you can take on a cat with attitude Tyson" growled Rei his eyes narrowing, teeth bared slightly. "DRIGGER" he roared, the tiger bound out of his blade into Dragoon sending him out of the dish.

"Whoa" said Max "sorry Tyson but I'm glad that wasn't me"

"Baka" said Kai

"hey I didn't realise he could hear me" moaned Tyson as he picked up Dragoon.

"I'm a Neko Jin, remember that" smiled Rei "is he alright?" he asked looking at Dragoon

"yeah fine just remind you never to battle you when your really pissed" smiled Tyson.

"That works in that and physically" said Amy smirking.

"that was once and you deserved it" said Rei in defence.

"you pushed me out of a Tree" Amy retorted.

"your half Neko, you landed on your feet" reasoned Rei. The cousins stopped argument when they heard a rumple.

"He. He….Sorry" said Tyson rubbing his stomach.

"Break for food, I don't see any training being done" ordered Kai.

"you coming Chrissy" said Joey Pulling Chrissy's arm. "I haven't eaten yet today"

"nor have I, do you mind if we join you?" Chrissy asked Tyson.

"sure, but please ignore Tyson's manners" said Kenny, before leading Tyson, Max, Chrissy, and the twins inside for dinner.

"not hungry Kai?" asked Rei

"I ate when you were out" said Kai shortly

"you can stop the act I know" said Amy walking up to the bluenet " so you're the one that Rei is going out with" she said assessing Kai

"Amy you promised" complained Rei moving over to the couple.

"Yes I am the one that is going out with your cousin" Kai said putting an arm round Rei's waist "is there a problem?" he asked coldly.

"none, as long as you treat him right" Amy said before smiling "it's about time you found someone to control you imp" she said ruffling Rei's hair.

"Toad" Rei retorted smirking to himself.

"Toad I'll Toad you in a minute" said Amy before lurching forward Rei, who was ready this time and moved out of the way before running into the trees, Amy giving chase.Vix looked at Kai

"they will be gone for a while. So who are you other than Kai?"

Kai looked at him, measuring him up.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari" stated Kai looking at the person in front of him.

"Hiwatari?" questioned Vix "Bio-volt, you help stopped them so your against them"

"I'm against Boris and Voltaire" growled Kai glaring at Vix

"good for you" said Vix raising an eye brow. "as long as you don't lead Rei to them I don't care"

"Hn" Kai said before turning to lean against a tree ready to ignore the other man.

"Look I didn't mean anything but it's just that Rei, he's my little brother and I don't want him hurt" started Vix. "I believe that you can look after him"

Kai opened his eyes to look at Vix, disbelief in his eyes. _he trusts me_

The conversation was cut off by a smug looking Amy walking towards them.

"what have you done?" asked Vix, Amy was about to answer when

****

slash

Amy stood before them drenched with an equally wet Rei sat in a tree holding a bucket.

"even" he choked out between his laughter.

"even" sighed Amy moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Now you two have finished prating around, you should go and get changed before you get ill" said Kai glaring slightly at Rei before walking into the hotel.

"Some one still grouchy" said Amy.

"I better go get changed" said Rei jumping from the tree, following Kai into the hotel.

"What did you find out?" asked Amy once Rei was out of sight.

"He's Kai Hiwatari, who hates Voltaire and Boris and will not hurt Rei" recited Vix. "come on you better get change before you complain your cold"

Amy smiled before taking Vix's hand and walking to their room.

########

"What did Vix say?" asked Rei as he closed the door behind him.

"asked who I really was and that you we're his little brother" said Kai "who is he?"

"He's Victor Edwards, My cousin's fiancé of 2 years" stated Rei "Amy is my mom's sisters daughter, so she's half Neko Jin" Rei smiled as he stripped off his wet clothes leaving his boxers on.

"I'm going for a shower" he finished as he gathered a change of clothes and his towel before going in to the bathroom.

#########

****

Amy-Vix

"How's this?" asked Amy as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a black tight short sleeve top and a pair of baggy flared pink trousers.

"fine" said Vix absent mindedly while staring at his laptop.

"What's up?" Amy asked as she walked over.

"there's a look out for us and there's a response from the town we where in before we entered Russia" started Vix "we better think of something to do, also do we take Rei in case they find anything?"

"I don't want to at the moment, do you think we have a couple of days until they start searching Russia, lets us have time as well. We need it to find out what we can about the virus and find out who is behind it." Said Amy "we need to prove Whiteblade's innocent."

"I suppose we have to get together and work, do you want to include Rei in this? It might help Whiteblade name in the future or it could ruin it."

"I want him where I can see him plus we can us their suite seeing as it has more room." Amy pointed out.

"But now we've here two hours and after that run I'm hungry" finished Amy

"I could eat, we better find the others and tell them the plan" said Vix shutting his laptop down.

######

Rei walked out of the bathroom dressed in a version of his usual clothes while he tied his hair back. Kai was sat looking out of the window but turned once Rei enters.

"What's the matter?" asked Rei moving to sit next to Kai

"just thinking" replied Kai before turning to look out the window again.

"stop thinking about the past" said Rei as he wrapped his arms round Kai's waist, resting his head on the other boys strong shoulder.

"I never can when you're here" Kai said smiling slightly pulling Rei into his lap kissing the Neko lightly.

They where interrupted by a knock.

"Hey guys, we going back to the dinning room" shouted Max through the door, Rei got up and answered the door.

"I thought you where already been?" he asked slightly confused.

"we were for a while but then Tyson and Kenny wanted to go to town now we're going to get Dinner, you want to come?"

Rei turned to Kai who nodded silently in agreement.

"O.K." smiled Rei before opening the door completely walking out Kai close behind. The team moved down to the restaurant meeting Amy and Vix on the way. They ordered their meals before carrying on polite conversation (expect Kai), the meal arrived when Amy asked.

"where are Chrissy and the Twins?"

"Chrissy and Joey went to get some sleep and Tai went to sort out the car before going to do some work on his laptop." Said Max as he was eating is dinner. Amy nodded in acknowledgement before digging into her own meal.

#######

****

-Tai's Room-

Tai walked round his room waiting for his laptop to load, thinking about the virus that Whiteblade had supposedly done and who Whiteblade really was. His thoughts were cut off his laptop signalled that it had finished loaded his internet looking at a couple of sites before going into his bank, checking his balance before moving to the bank of London's system.

"more money needed" he mumbled to himself as he hacked into the banks system passing security codes, all while checking the time he was on the last security area when.

**knock knock**

Tai cursed before shutting the programme down loading the disk wipe, deleting all traces of what he had just done before answering the door.

"Joey" growled glaring at his younger twin.

"I came to tell you not to bather with London, Chrissy has just done it, we have a little money" grinned Joey

"Fine, you coming in or what?" asked Tai moving away from the door.

"No, Amy said Check your E-mail or She'll come and deliver it personally."

"O.K. O.K." Sighed Tai before yawning, which in turn set Joey off.

"I'm going to sleep as we had a long journey, Chrissy will be missing you"

"Alright, I get the message. Night see you tomorrow and don't forget Amy's E-mail" Joey said yawning once more before leaving the door to go back to his own room.

Tai sat down again looking at his laptop seeing to envelope in the status bar, minimising the others programmes he clicked on his e-mail. Reading the one Amy had sent.

****

Subzero

**Get as much sleep as possible, we don't know when we will be needed to move on again.**

WiccanKai is getting the money with TwistedPair is helping.

Virus had scanned the BSB boards and came up with a message that we have been seen in Russia, so we could have a couple of days before we have to move but not sure totally when.

Be ready

Dragstar

Closing the file he left his laptop on standby before he went to sleep.

Tyson – Max's Room

"Rei's cousin is cool!" smiled Max as he closed his bedroom door.

"not as cool as you" smiled Tyson

"What do you want?" asked Max suspiciously before remembering the chocolate bar in his had. "oh!" he smirked before breaking it in half, giving one half to Tyson.

"thanks Maxy" beamed Tyson giving the blonde a quick kiss before moving to eat his half of the bar.

"do you know if we have practice tomorrow?" asked the bluenet with his mouthful.

"no, Kai didn't say anything but I could change depending his mood" sighed Max flopping on the bed once he had changed into his sleeping clothes. Tyson changed himself before joining the blonde cuddling up beside him.

"well it better not be early" grumbled Tyson before turning off the lamp "night"

"night" mumbled Max falling asleep.

##########

****

Amy – Vix

Vix was staring at his laptop, occasionally glancing at Amy who was asleep next to him, checking every message board for useful information concerning the Government, Whiteblade or any of the team, pleased not to find anything. He shut his laptop down before joining his love in the dream land.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Here is the next one enjoy!

Prozacfairy – Thankies for the candy!!! **Jumping about now!!! **Here is more and give me more candy!!!!!!!!!!

Bloodmistress – Thank you for your review and I'm happy your muse is happy!

Nekomoongirl – you'll have to find out.

Animegoli – Well your find out sooner or later, More now!

Rei-is-mine – Answered the time question in the evolution, and here is an update for you.

Chapter 4

-Morning-

Kai was woken up by an incessant beeping looking around he couldn't find anything, Rei grumbled and moved in Kai's arms blinking sleepily before shooting out of bed digging in him bag coming up with his mobile phone.

"Bloody Amy" he cursed reading the message before turning his phone off and climbing back into bed.

"What'd it say?" asked Kai wide awake.

"Wakey Wakey" mumbled Rei before rolling over to go back to sleep.

"well you better do as she said" smiled Kai rolling Rei onto his back.

"no" mumbled Rei trying to roll back over.

"Rei" grinned Kai "get up"

"Make me" pouted Rei before snuggling under the cover, Kai got up and changed quickly before set about waking the Neko Jin up.

##

Amy was sat in the restaurant with a black espresso and a piece of toast in front of her when a very p'd off Neko Jin sat heavily opposite her glaring.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't what me" growled Rei "you message earlier"

"you didn't have to get up"

"but I woke Kai up and once he's awake he can't go back to sleep so I had no choice" he hissed.

"not my problem, you chose to be with him, not me" shrugged Amy before going back to her breakfast. Rei slumped back into his chair yawning widely, signalling a waiter to come over where he ordered a white coffee.

"you still speaking to me" asked Amy looking over her mug.

"once I'm awake" yawned Rei taking a sip of coffee "where's Vix?" he asked as the caffeine did it's magic.

"redoing his van" Amy said "can we come into your suite today, we need to work and we could use an extra person"

"you can use the suite but I can't, they don't even think that I can use a computer plus I don't have a laptop" said Rei arguing within himself.

"I have your old one, come one I need you, you need to help save Whiteblade."

"Fine, I'll do some sop story to Kai, hopefully he'll take the others out"

"Don't bother" came Kai's voice, Rei whipped round looking at Kai.

"K.."

"Don't, do your thing but I want an explanation" said Kai grabbing Rei's arm and dragging him upstairs.

"Hey" Amy shouted.

Rei looked over at his cousin.

"met you in a minute" he said before disappearing from view.

Kai glared at Rei "why do you need to help Whiteblade?"

"Amy knows him and believes that he didn't do the virus. That's all" said Rei

"That's all?" Kai asked suspiciously

"yes" said Rei trying hard to maintain eye contact.

"fine but I'm staying" Kai said his tone broke no argument.

"Fine" said Rei before opening the door to find Amy. The blonde girl ran to him when she saw him.

"What happened?" she asked looking him over, Rei looked at her.

"Kai would never hurt me" he stated "we can use the suite but he will be staying around so I wont be joining in."

"O.K. you didn't tell him anything?" she asked.

"No! just be careful what you say around him" warned Rei. The two separated to go their different ways, Amy to round her group up and Rei to clean the suite lounge ready for when they came also getting Tyson, Max and Kenny sorted for the day out.

##

Amy walked into the car park seeing Vix sorting his van out,

"We have the room to use but Mr Sunshine is staying round" she said. Vix stopped what he was doing.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Rei has told them nothing of his life and I'm worried that it could blow up in his face" she said leaning against Vix who wrapped his arms around her.

"And we will be there to help him through it, it will not be like Craig" he said reassuringly.

"I keep checking him, but I have this feeling that this Kai is different" she muttered

"go get our stuff, I'll bring the connections and met you in the suite" Vix say smiling slightly "go on"

Amy smile back before going to get her things.

##

"What are we doing today?" beamed the blonde as he bounded into the lounge followed by a yawning bluenet. Kenny who was sat at the table already working on Dizzy.

"you are going out" said Rei smiling "Kai and I have decided that you should relax and maybe battle other people in training so I have made you a picnic so you can spend the day at the park" he carried on beaming as he saw the excitement in Max's eyes.

"Cool" said Tyson waking up at the mention if food.

"thought you would like it" said Rei

"I need to do some work, if there is something going on I can stay in my room" Kenny said peeking at Rei.

"no it's alright you can stay here" said Rei smiling at the computer Wizard. Tyson and Max raced to their room, smiling at each other once they had shut the door.

"a picnic for two" whispered Max

"just you and me and the park" smiled Tyson "can't wait" he added kissing the blonde sweetly before grabbing Dragoon and walking back into the lounge, slumping next to the basket looking around he saw no-one was about he slipped his hand inside.

"Tyson leave the food alone" shouted Rei from the kitchen.

"How do you do that?" humped Tyson as he moved away from the basket.

"Come on lets go" smiled Max as he adjusted his jacket "leave Kai and Rei to do their thing"

"What? Meditate and go off somewhere without telling someone" said Tyson

"No be together" Max whispered as he pulled the younger bluenet out of the suite.

"Together?" asked Tyson looking startled at his boyfriend.

"yes, I just know that they are together! Like we are but are afraid to show it" stated Max

Tyson looked seriously at Max "you sure you haven't had any sugar today. Rei and Kai together like that is not likely to happen"

"you'll see" mumbled Max.

##

Joey knocked on the Bladebreakers door holding his and Chrissy's laptop, the door opened as Rei let the other teen in.

"Hey" smiled Rei

"Hi Rei" Joey smiled in reply "so this is the room you get booked" he said looking around.

"yeah being a Bladebreaker has benefits so where are the rest?"

"right here" said Chrissy coming into the room looking about her "nice"

Rei smiled ignoring the guilty feeling he had for before

"hey cos! You in?" asked Vix walking into the room arms full of boxes with wires falling out. Kai walked into the room looking at the what was going on. Rei and Vix were talking as Rei held certain objects while Vix connected something up. Joey was absorbed by setting up his laptop, the top was open to reveal the screen and the keyboard, the board was spray painted as the map of the world with Red marks here and there.

"You alright Kai?" asked Chrissy coming to stand next to the two-tones haired teen.

"Fine" he answered shortly and walked to the nearest wall where he lent arms folded eyes closed.

Amy burst into the room "how hard is it to get a decent Coffee?" she mumbled as she sat about doing her own laptop.

Once all laptops had been loaded, the team sat in a sort of circle, Joey next to Chrissy who was checking the new paint job on her new black laptop with silver dragons weaving across the case. A little way away was Tai back leaning against the wall, laptop on his knees his beloved laptop was covered in a green and red vortex kind of swirl that could make you dizzy. Then came Amy and Vix back to back using each other for support as they checked the wiring they had set up. Amy's midnight blue laptop gleamed in the sun along with the haunting eyes of the panthers on Vix's

"you lot ready?" asked Amy tying her hair back and putting her glasses on.

"plug this into the back of your laptop, in the phone socked" said Vix throwing a plug to all of them.

"What's it for?" asked Joey as he plugged it in.

Vix held up another laptop that was snow white with bright golden tiger eyes that held flames.

"all information of use that you find, send it to this and we can work from one computer at the end" explained Vix before settling back into place.

"lets go surfing" grinned Tai

"Cowabunga" Cheered Joey as the team leaped into the internet determined to prove the innocence of the one called Whiteblade.

###

Rei walked back and forth between the kitchen and the lounge finger inching to join in but he couldn't with the eagle eyes of his boyfriend there. Lunchtime came and the circuit was closed down. Rei handed sandwiches out all of them, relaxing slightly when he saw that Kai had left the room.

"so you're the one that can tell us about what Whiteblade is up to?" said Tai before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"yes" said Rei carefully

"so what have you done to get Whiteblade's trust?" asked Joey. Rei glanced at Amy.

"I just did" he answered.

"so you not a brilliant hacker or anything" smirked Tai.

"I black out China" mumbled Rei "and don't get recognised" louder he said "No"

"but you just said you black out China" stated Kai announcing his presence. Rei shot round to see Kai stood behind him.

"yeah right.."

"that was Whiteblade" the twins said together. Chrissy looked into Rei's eyes sharply

"you are Whiteblade aren't you" she stated. Rei stuttered before denying it

"n.n..no I'm not"

"you are!" said Chrissy as she smiled "at least we know what the Whiteblade is up to" she said.

Kai was quiet glaring at Rei. The Neko Jin shivered at having the intense feeling of having those Scarlet eyes burn his back.

"Rei room now!" growled Kai storming into his and Rei's room. "your Whiteblade" he stated calmly once Rei had shut the door.

"Hai" said Rei "I'm Whiteblade"

Kai span round to Rei his eyes flashing in anger,

"then stop the Virus that you have sent around the world" he shouted anger ringing in every word.

"this is not me" Rei yelled back

"How can I believe that?" Kai questioned loudly moving towards Rei. Rei stood his ground and glared at Kai

"How can I believe what you have just said Rei? You have been lying to me" Kai shouted again.

Hurt welled up inside Rei "I can't believe it" whispered Re his eyes watering slightly but hw willed himself not to cry. "I can't believe that you think I'm that shallow Kai, I would not take money from anyone" he yelled. "bye" he added before slamming the door.

"good riddance" Kai yelled after him before walking to the balcony, onto the fire escape leaving the hotel grounds.

##

Amy had tried to stop Rei from leaving the room but he needed to cool off and she knew better that to keep pestering him. The blonde girl slumped back into one of the chairs looking up when she heard a door squeak open when Kenny came out.

"Hi" Kenny said nervously "is it true?"

"which parts?" asked Vix before Amy answered.

"yes Rei is Whiteblade, no he didn't do the virus and yes you just heard them break up" sighed Amy "I could have just phoned but no I came and ruined his life"

"no you didn't" comforted Chrissy. "Kai vents his anger by shouting he will not let Rei go that easily, be patient they will be alright?"

"We don't have time" shouted Vix looking up from his laptop "the Government now that we are in the Moscow area and are checking the hotels this one is first because of the hype around here, we have to go"

"take the others with us" said Tai "Rei will be a help, the others could and will be questioned and with Rei with us they will be in for a ruff time."

"Settled, I'll get Rei, Vix get Kai and take Kenny" Amy planned "Chrissy find Tyson and Max. Joey and Tai create a diversion"

"they're good at that" mumbled Chrissy before gathering her stuff to go to her room. The team followed her example each splitting off to do their appointed tasks.

##


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – glad you guest, here is more.

Prozacfairy – you'll have to wait and see, but not as quick as you thought.

Nekomoongirl – don't be to mad, see where Kai is coming from. Well here is more for you.

Brotherhood Tiger – cool name change. How's ya goin? It's been cool speaking to you.

Animegoli – Well here is more, and Rei is Whiteblade you put Kai was that just a typo? anyway thanks for you're your review.

Silver Kitsune – here is more for you enjoy.

Platinum Rei – Thanks for the review, and I didn't really hint at it cus I wanted a surprise.

C.Sokolov – Well here is your update, enjoy.

Bloodmistress – well here is the next chapter, feed it to your muses.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – you'll have to wait and see.

The tigris – thank you for your review. Here is some more for you.

Sorry for the delay but I lost the file that was Whiteblade and am in the process of re-writing it so this will be updated when I can write more.

Chapter five.

Vix told Kenny to pack the Bladebreakers bags ready so they could leave, Kenny did as he was told packing his own and the rest after being reassured that Kai would not hit him for touching his stuff.

Amy packed her and Vix's clothes and changed into her biker gear before meeting Vix outside were Kenny was sat in the back of the newly painted Red and black van making sure the everything was secure.

"which is Rei's?" she asked the boy, Kenny shoved the bag towards her, Amy opened it quickly grabbing Rei's jeans and jumper before getting a helmet from a box in one of the cupboard.

"you find Sunshine, as I get Rei I've got the feeling their close so go now, ask K her for direction" she said to Vix before kissing him quickly "be careful" she whispered.

"and you" he said before climbing into his Van and driving off.

########

Rei walked the gardens of the hotel anger draining away leaving only hurt and sadness.

_have I just lost Kai? How could he think I would do that? _questions crowed his head, he sat by the pond and prepared to meditate, clear his mind so he could answer a question at a time.

######

Kai walked quickly down the street avoiding all contact, he had acted, regretting it and this was new to him he was sad that he had argued with Rei but angry that Rei had lied to him.

_He is Whiteblade, blamed for this virus and he denied it, can it be true that he was not doing this? That he is innocent? Then why didn't be tell me who he was. Lie to me about it _Kai argued with himself no noticed the van pulled up beside him.

"Kai" came Vix's voice, as he pulled the teen out of his out of his thoughts "Kai get in the van" Vix said opening the passenger door. Kai glared at the man before walking away.

"Hiwatari get in the van, The government are about" said Vix his voice raising slightly.

"So?" Kai replied

"they will think we're connected and we need to find out who is really doing the virus" came Kenny's voice as he leaned over the front seat looking at their leader, Kai reluctantly walked to the van and got in.

"he didn't do this" said Vix

"How do you know?" demanded Kai

"there are inconsistencies with the signature of Whiteblade and this new one" said Kenny loading up Dizzy. "we looked at Whiteblade, Rei's file to see that he plays practical jokes on people."

"how is blacking out China a joke" growled Kai.

"He became famous for that because he isolated all the hospitals and emergency services and only blacked out offices and houses, messing around" said Dizzy reading her findings

"this virus does not relate to Rei's pattern, he is not joking he is not moving money about or isolating certain areas, this is just destroying every ones economy" finished Kenny.

"I trust Rei and he said he hadn't done it" said Vix glancing over at the teenager. Kai sat quietly in his seat watching the scenery go by as he was thinking. He silence of the van was broken by the radio going.

"I have beaveous and butthead, where are we meeting?" came Chrissy's voice she sounded annoyed.

"Have no idea keep driving round fine some information on local apartments we can rent or other thing, I'll try and find something." Said Vix

"will do and can someone tell me if I can kill the bluenet" she griped.

"yes" said Kai.

"thank you, arranged a funeral please. One pain in the arse is going to meet his maker" said Chrissy before the com slicked off.

Silence reined until

"We're in trouble!" came Amy's voice "stupid Government didn't take the bate!"

"where are you?" asked Vix as he grabbed his laptop while still trying to drive.

"Mary Street!" came Rei's voice.

"go into the industrial estate we past on the way here but lose the government first, there is an abandoned warehouse, number 17, we'll meet there." Said Vix opening all radio receivers at the last part. Chrissy replied with a fine and Tyson was heard whimpering in the back, while Tai and Joey cheered as they raced through the city. Amy and Rei replied fine and set about losing their shadow.

#########

Amy raced through Moscow with Rei clinging to her back.

"Have we lost them?" she asked in head set, Rei loosened his hold and turned slightly narrowing his eyes to see if he recognised any of the number plates.

"Yes, they don't seem to be following us" Rei answered before turning to face forward again hanging in tightly to Amy. Relief filtered through him, they had finally got rid of the cars that had been following them by racing at full speed through the traffic using side roads as well as main roads no doubt when Amy got home speeding tickets would be waiting on her door mat.

Amy slowed the bike before pulling off onto an industrial estate, counting the numbers as she past them, pulling up to number 17.

"Coming?" she asked Rei as she walked towards the door pushing it but finding it locked. Rei walked over as he pulled his helmet off.

"Locked?" he asked

"Hun" said Amy in agreement, Rei kicked the door as it bent under the weight he could see where the lock was, Rei kicked the door quick and hard where the lock was and the door sprang open.

"there you go" said Rei stepping inside so he could unlock the bigger doors so the vehicles could get in, once Amy's bike was placed they checked the place out starting by finding the light switch, once found they began searching.

Rei started laughing at a sign at the door.

"What?" asked Amy

"_Hello Hackers. Please fix the lock on the door before you leave for the next lot to break. Safe-house owner."_

"Hacker safe-house" said Amy "which means Coffee machine" she added before racing upstairs to find it. Once Amy had, had one espresso and had changed they fell into a comfortable silence, Rei sat in the low rafters of the warehouse resting while Amy sat on the steps another coffee in one hand her phone in the other.

#########

Vix's van pulled into the warehouse, he jumped out looking Amy over.

"things alright?" he asked.

"yeah fine" she answered as the two hugged. Kai stepped out of the van looking about him for Rei.

"He's up there" Amy said pointing upwards where Rei was sat, Kai nodded silently before climbing the staircase to the closes part to Rei.

The Neko Jin watched Kai carefully before jumping down when Kai sighed and motioned for him to join him.

"I'm sorry" the both said at the same time.

Rei smiled slightly "you first" he said. Kai looked into the amber eyes.

"I have heard the proof to say that it was not you" started Kai "and I'm sorry for not believing you"

Rei smiled brightly "I'm sorry I never told you about me being Whiteblade but I thought it was over, in the past" he said. Kai lent forward peaking Rei on the lips quickly.

"tell me what you did" said Kai as he sat down on the floor, Rei followed his Koi to the floor leaning against Kai.

"when I was 10, my parents sent me to live with my Aunt for 6 months so I could get to know the real world. Amy was 15 at the time, she taught me how to use a computer" reminisced Rei smiling at the memory. "about 4 months later I managed to black out China but it came to Amy, but there was not evidence to prove her guilty but stupidly I tried to help her out by hacking into the courts"

"What happened?" asked Kai.

"He was doing it from a laptop just outside the courts so Vix helped him change his appearance by bleaching his hair and putting coloured contacts in before they caught up with him" said Amt coming into the conversation.

"because I was young they couldn't jail me so the court sentenced me to not being able to touch a computer or own a touch dial phone until I was 18" finished Rei " and I've stuck to that apart from occasionally carrying Dizzy"

The conversation was cut off by screeching of brakes as a blue Beetle came into the warehouse as the door were slammed shut.

"Tyson stay away from me until your 20" shouted Chrissy as she stomped up the stairs towards the others grabbing a can of coke.

"Alright Chrissy" smiled Rei as the brunet slumped in a chair.

"How can you stand him?" she asked looking at the older Bladebreakers.

"focus out" said Rei

"glare at him and walk off" shrugged Kai smirking. Chrissy shook her head before drinking deeply.

"I wish" she muttered. Vix came up the stairs to the lounge area followed by Max, Tyson and Kenny.

"I've E-mail Mr Dickinson and told him what is going on. We're are to meet him tomorrow at central library in the high street" said Kenny.

"He should help" said Max smiling.

"well then Bed" said Amy handing over blackest, she had found in a cupboard "what time are we meeting?"

"7 o'clock" said Kenny ignoring Tyson's groan. The group gathered their blankets before settling down, spring back up as Joey and Tai came in.

"thought it was too quiet" mumbled Chrissy before smiling at her boyfriend.

"they decided to take the bait after awhile and chased us" explained Tai.

"but we lost them" said Joey before hugging Chrissy, sitting next to her sharing her blanket.

"I'll shut the door then" said Tai before going to do just that. The group settled back down and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to :-

Yaoi Tiger – Re writing is going well nearly finished, but here is an update for you.

Animegoli – the argument isn't really the main focus sorry, there will be more Kai and Rei parts later in the story.

Platinum Rei - Glad your happy, here is some more to keep you happy.

Prozacfairy – Glad that you liked the chapter!! Here is an update for you.

Natasha Li – thank you for your review!! And here is another chapter for you.

The tigris – Here is another update enjoy.!!

A dragon's crystal – I'm glad that it's getting interesting and I hope it continues to do so. Here is more for you.

Nekomoongirl – I don't like it when they fight either but it seemed to go, anyway thank you for your review.

Devlinn Reiko- Sama – How was the 2 weeks away?? Enjoy your self? Anyway thank you for your review and here is an update.

Chapter 6

The Sun rose with Amy and Vix who walked around waking the others, Kai and Rei were woken by a loud.

"I don't believe it you where right Maxy"

Kai groaned before opening his to see Tyson above him before looking down at Rei who had curled up against him during the night.

"Yeah so" growled Kai before getting up waking Rei as he did.

"Come on time to go" came Amy's voice as engines revved, Tyson and Max went with Vix in the van because Chrissy flat out refused to take them. While Chrissy took Kai and Kenny. Rei was on the back of Amy's bike. While the twins where in their car leading the way to the library.

##

Amy looked around the Library that they where in, the group had split up so the 10 people together wouldn't stand out so much. Max and Tai had gone to sit by the computer looking like students searching the web. Joey and Chrissy walked around the back searching the shelves leaving Amy, Vix, Rei, Kai and Kenny to wonder around the shelves at the entrance waiting for the elderly English men.

7o'clock arrived and Kenny saw a familiar black Rolls-Royce pull in to the car park before Mr Dickinson got out, Chief went out to meet the man.

"Mr Dickinson" greeted Kenny leading the man inside to the area the others where in sitting in. One of the chairs one of the Librarians came over.

"is their anything we could do for you sir?" she asked with a strong Russian accent.

"No thank you" smiled Mr Dickinson "why don't you all go for breakfast, I need to talk to these Children"

"Thank you Sir" she smiled before taking the other Librarians out of the entrance leaving only Mr Dickinson and the youths alone.

"Mr Granger is on the way and I know that there is more to what you are telling me" he said seriously. The room went silent as Amy and Vix took their seats and Kenny sat next to Mr Dickinson as they waited for the others to come over.

"there you are dudes" shouted Tyson's grandpa as he entered the library seeing familiar blue hair and cap.

"Grandpa" smiled Tyson before sitting with the others. Sensing the need to be serious Mr Granger did the same as the rest of the group and sat down.

"What's this about?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"the virus that is going about?" said Vix.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"I think we should start from the beginning" suggested Rei as he walked into the area followed by the rest of the group. Amy sat forward leaning on the table.

"I'm Amy Burns, Rei is my cousin. He is Vix my fiancée" stated Amy pointing to Vix. "then there is Chrissy, Tai and Joey, we are all hackers"

"Hackers?" said Mr Dickinson.

"we came to find out if Whiteblade did release the virus" Vix said.

"what does this have to do with the Bladebreakers?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"I am Whiteblade" said Rei stepping forward "and I am not doing this"

"so we need your help to prove his innocence" said Kai

"so you are saying that someone is setting you up" said Mr Granger looking sternly at Rei.

"Yes, I have never used a computer after I was caught so now whoever it is, is using my name to deflect the blame" said Rei honesty.

"I believe you and I would help you but because of this virus my money has been destroyed" said Mr Dickinson sadly.

"we have no problem with money" said Chrissy.

"we just need you to help find evidence and get ready to present it to the government" said Amy "maybe Kenny here can help you with that"

"I will do what I can, what about the others?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"Rei, Kai, Tyson and Max can be help, I've got the feeling that we will need their help" said Vix "the government know is, so they can gather things that we need"

"very well but I ask for you to be careful, Kai and Rei as I am your legal guardian I ask for updates" said Mr Dickinson before reaching into his jacket, handing Kai an envelope "this arrived for you"

Kai nodded before pocketing the envelope into his pocket.

"we will be careful Mr Dickinson" reassured Rei smiling " we can look after ourselves"

"I know my boy, but I will always worry about you two as well as Tyson and Max until this is over" smiled Mr Dickinson before getting up "I don't think we should linger any longer, I suggest that you get away from Moscow they are searching everywhere in the area.

"you be careful dudes. You lot always seem to attract trouble" said Mr Granger hugging Tyson the others including Kai. "any trouble and you will train with me for a month" he threatened worry clear in his eyes.

"Yes Grandpa" answered Tyson.

The two older men left with Kenny in tow ready together the information to help Rei out. While the others went to a car or bike to find away to the warehouse.

###

Chrissy entered the warehouse immediately checking her E-mails out to find one from her Father with the usual How are you's?, smiling she said down to answer it when Amy came up behind her.

"your dad" she asked sitting beside the other girl.

"yeah, I was going to ask you if we needed anything?" asked Chrissy looking at the blonde.

"I know it's cheeky but money, the government will be tracking our accounts by now and the Bladebreakers don't actually own much money between them" explained Amy.

"what about Kai?" asked Chrissy.

"He wont take from Voltaire" said Amy sighing "We'll have to move on soon, we're only meant to be in the house for a couple of days"

"where are we going?" asked Chrissy going back to her E-mail.

"Kai has a bit of money in his hank account that he is willing to use and also the money Tai and Joey got together, we will book a hotel for a couple of nights"

"I thought they where checking them out?" said Chrissy looking up.

"Not where we're going" smiled Amy before leaving the younger girl to finish her E-mail to her father.

####

While Amy had been talking to Chrissy, Kai had split away from the group going to the lounge section of the warehouse making sure that he was alone before pulling out the letter that Mr Dickinson had given him. Looking over the writing he recognized the mess font over the front.

_Why is Tala writing to me?_

He asked himself resisting the urge to ignore it, he opened it and reading it over to himself.

****

Kai

I know this is a surprise specially after the past couple of weeks but Boris and Voltaire are not backing down on the world domination front, and we have become only servants to their knew plan and we s a group can not condone what is going on.

Boris has brought in a team of computer hackers so Bryan thinks that they are connected to this virus that is going round. Ian went into their quarters and they kept talking about the Reaper and how they where so glad to be part of it. If it is the same thing then they are going to slowly destroy the countries around the world.

Although we are not allowed to show that we care, you know that we do. We will be doing all we can to gather information and evidence to help prove that they did this Virus even if it's a different one but that is unlikely.

I suggest that you don't stay in Moscow as well Voltaire is looking for you. Well your head on a gold platter.

We all care for you and you know it little Blue.

From Tala.

P.S. make sure that your team is safe.

Kai looked up from the letter, unsure how to feel when he had last seen Tala and the others, they had been cold buy when Boris wasn't around the old Tala came through in his eyes.

_Can this be real? I think that this will have to go to Amy it could be helpful_

Kai stood up before setting up to find the blonde girl.

##


	7. Chapter 7

****

Thank you to :-

Prozacfairy – was that quick enough?. Thank you for your review, enjoy the update.

A dragon's crystal – you'll have to wait and see!! Here is your update!

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Are you at home for this one?! Here is the update anyway hope you enjoy it.!

Yaoi Tiger – here is your update!! Enjoy!!

Nekomoongirl – it could be, enjoy it anyway.

Platinum Rei – it's the magic of rain cus I can't do anything else cus all it's doing its raining here!!!

Pat – Not going to discontinue, I already have this planned out so Its going on whether people want it to or not!! Thank you for your review and here is more for you.

Animegoli – I got the idea from that but the sentence of the hacker and Rei is the same the world over at that age! I agree that Hackers is a brilliant film and I recommend watching it.!! Here is more for you.

The tigris – you'll have to see how it works out though!!!

C. Sokolov - well here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!

****

Chapter 7

Vix, Amy. Joey and Tai where sat in the garage part, using the van for a place to search around for a place to stay also looking for info on the virus. They had been going for hours and various place had been suggested before they packed it in looking for information on the virus, to get lunch.

Rei handed everyone a plate with noodles and Chicken before sitting down to eat his own, they where in silence before Max broke it.

"Found anything?" he asked as he finished his meal. Amy sighed

"nothing, apart from the signature that it leaves and it calls itself the Reaper."

"Reaper?" asked Kai

"yeah it comes on with the white blade that Rei used to use with Reaper written in synthetic blood on the side." Explained Vix.

"I know who's behind it" said Kai digging the letter out of his pocket "Bio-volt" he added giving the letter to Amy.

"Who told you?" asked Chrissy.

"Tala sent me this and it tells of Boris's new plan and they have a group of Hackers there working on something called the Reaper" explained Kai

"Tala! your trusting Tala" Tyson shouted.

"more than you" growled Kai

"that Bastard tried to take Dragoon" exploded Tyson

"So did I" stated Kai before standing up "like you would understand" he added loudly before storming away from the table.

"I can't believe that guy" said Tyson calming down slightly.

"I can" said Max quietly

"What?!!" said Tyson looking at the blonde boy.

"I agree with Max on this, I can believe Kai trusting Tala" said Rei standing up.

"you two are whacked" shouted Tyson.

"No Tyson! You are" Rei said his voice rising. "Kai and Tala where best friends for many years before he even meet us and you never forget the love friendship holds" explained Rei looking down at the bluenet.

"So what they're not friends now, does he not remember what they did? What Bryan did to you?"

"Tyson, he remembers everything from what we saw to what was actually going on in the abbey" Rei said "they did not have a choice on they did, didn't you see the plea for freedom in their eyes"

"No" whispered Tyson

"there is something I never told you, the night after my battle Bryan came to see me"

"What?" interrupted Max

"he came to apologise for what he did. I saw some of the real Bryan that night. He was scared they all where"

"So they where acting?" asked Max

"Kai holds onto his mask tightly but he is not a cold hearted bastard" smiled Rei "so you see Tyson, Kai has his reasons for trusting what Tala says"

"I suppose" said Tyson glumly not liking the fact that he had been wrong.

"So our culprit has been revealed" said Amy smiling, revealing her slightly pointed fangs.

"it would seem" said Kai taking his seat once more, having heard everything that had been said. Inside he was smiling madly at the fact that Rei had stood up for him.

"Now we have found that out, now we need to figure away of stopping them" said Rei.

"Rei, we're proving you innocence, that is what we are doing nothing else!" said Amy

"But they will destroy everything" said Rei his eyes widening slightly as Kitten eyes came into play.

"you know that I always fall for them" sighed Amy " fine, but we do this as well as getting evidence." Said Amy sternly.

"Thank you" beamed Rei

"But now we move, we have to find a hotel. Kai you still willing to do our bidding" said Amy who received a nod of agreement of the older Bluenet.

"Where are we going" said Tyson as they packed.

###########

"the Hotel Schuma " cried Max looking up at the grand Hotel that seemed to go on forever.

"yea, now come this way" said Amy leading the Bladebreakers down the street to where they had parked the van.

"this is our hideout" explained Chrissy "they wont think of checking out the suites of this hotel."

"won't the names give it away" asked Tai.

"that's when Kai comes in, Hiwatari is a high class name and they will be on their best behaviour for that name. Also the government will not think that Kai would be anything to do with us or renting a hotel room so they will think that it is Voltaire is here and will do nothing" continued Chrissy.

"So what rooms we having?" asked Joey.

"the honeymoon Suites" said Amy smiling. "Chrissy and Joey will be one couple, while Vix and I will be the other. So Bladebreakers will be our hired help while Kai is going to get a small room on the same level"

"so we will have the whole top level to ourselves" said Max

"but why is Kai on the same level" asked Tyson "because if you are newly weds then you would want him on a different level"

"that is where I play the concerned Auntie that has to have him on the same level to look after him" smiled Amy.

"time to change, have you got any smart clothes in those bags of yours?" she asked

"yes" replied the team.

"then change" Amy said shooing them into the back of the Van to change, a couple of minutes later they emerged in various coloured shirts and black trousers.

Tyson had a navy blue shirt with a matching tie, his hat was off and his hair was in tidy ponytail. Max followed wearing a white shirt with a dark green tie. Rei and Kai came out together, Kai came out in a black suit with a black shirt and tie, while Rei was dressed in a red no collared shirt in the same style as his white one with baggy black trousers, his bandanna changed from his usual red to a plain black one. Tai walked from his car to them dressed in a light blue shirt with darker blue tie and the usual black suit trousers.

"Nice?" commented Chrissy looking at the boys.

"What about us?" asked Joey "I didn't bring a shirt"

"that's my department" said Amy pulling a couple of bags from the back of the van. "we have to look rich" she smiled as she handed the bags out.

"Kai, while we change. you get the suites" Vix said "I rang to see if there were free and they said that they where"

"Fine" answered Kai as he moved off towards the hotel looking like he owned the place. While Kai was gone Amy, Vix, Chrissy and Joey changed.

#####

Taking a breath Kai nodded at the valet that opened the door moving purposely to the front desk meeting with the clerk that ran the front desk.

"How can I help you young sir?" the man behind the desk asked looking down his nose at Kai.

"I would like to book the two honeymoon suites and the other rooms on that floor" Kai said clearly

"Certainly Sir if you have the money" the Clerk said amusement in his voice.

"I have the money, How much?" asked Kai a little annoyance entering his voice.

"that will be 500 rupees a night for each of the Honeymoon suited, and the other 1 suite will be 300 rupees for the night as the two servant quarters will be 100 rupees each. So a total of 1500 rupees for one night" said the clerk "How long are you thinking of staying?"

"Three day maybe longer" said Kai reaching for his wallet.

"then 4500 rupees please!" said the clerk clearing expecting Kai to back out but was surprised when Kai handed over his card. During the transaction the clerk turned to Kai.

"Who's name should I put it under?"

"Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari" said Kai a little smirk coming through at the clerks reactions.

"I am sorry Mr Hiwatari, when will your quest be arriving?" asked the clerk nervously.

"as soon as I call them" he answered as he signed the card receipt.

"Very well Mr Hiwatari, would you like to relax in the bar to make your phone call"

"That is not necessary. They are here" said Kai indicating to Max and Tyson struggling through the door laden with suitcases, followed by Amy dressed in a long pink dress and matching suites that screamed elegance, on her arm was Vix dressed in an expensive black Armani suit.

"Amy, Victor good to see you" greeted Kai.

"Kai" smiled Amy peaking Kai on the cheek.

"this is Mr and Mrs Prestcott" introduced Kai.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Prestcott I do hope that you enjoy your stay here. I will get a bell boy to take your bags up" said the clerk

"Thank you so much" smiled Amy before following the bell boy motioning for Tyson and Max to follow. A couple of minutes later Chrissy and Joey entered, Chrissy in a knee length black dress and matching shoes with Joey dressed in a blue version of Vix's suite.

"Christian, Joseph" said Kai leading them to the desk. "Here is Mr and Mrs Howcroft"

"Mr and Mrs Howcroft would you like for your bags to be collected?" asked the clerk.

"No our servants are bringing them" smiled Chrissy as they waited, after awhile Tai came into view bowing his head respectfully waiting to be asked to speak.

"What is it Tai?" asked Joey.

"they are not letting Rei into the building" he answered.

"Why not?" asked Chrissy putting annoyance into her voice.

"because he is a Neko Jin Madame" said Tai. Chrissy turned to the clerk

"is this true?" she demanded.

"I am sorry Madame but Neko Jin are not allowed into the hotel"

"But he is my pet. I don't go anywhere without him" said Chrissy.

"Maybe this time you can make an exception" suggested Kai looking into the clerks eyes.

"I suppose but he will can not come into the main part of the hotel and may come and go through the back door" said the Clerk leaving the desk getting someone else to take over. "if Sirs and Madame would like to wait in the bar, I will get your luggage taken to your room and sort out the problem with the Neko Jin" With that the clerk let the three in the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to:-

Yaoi Tiger – thank you for your review. Hope you having a good time wherever you are!!

Platinum Rei – England is being a bit of a pain weather wise but thank you for your hoping it would stop raining . Thankies for your review!

Natasha-Li – Thank you for your review, is it really that good? Any who thankies!!!!

Animegoli – Thank you for your review and discrimination again Neko Jin is bad but I just needed to add something to the story!!

Prozacfairy – I agree, I should have put Kai teaching the clerk a lesson but didn't think of it!! Thank you for your review and here is your update!!

The tigris – Yeah poor Rei!!! Thank you for your review!!

A/n Sorry put this chapter is quiet short!!

Chapter 8

An hour later and the group was together again in Amy's room in their normal clothes, after telling the clerk that they did not wish to be disturbed since they would be going out and about. Sitting in the lounge bit of one of the honeymoon suites the group relaxed, the hackers setting up their laptops while the Bladebreakers relaxed into the plush settees.

"Hey Rei, why weren't you allowed through the front entrance?" asked Tyson breaking the silence that had settled.

"Because I'm a Neko Jin, years ago rich men used to hunt or capture us for sport or slaves, but it was banned and a lot of high society still think that they are above us that we are not even good enough to be classed as human. Amy is lucky because she is only half Neko so doesn't have the features but a couple of the attributes of my race" explained Rei

"Well that enough of the past, now the future" said Chrissy "My dad has answered but your not going to like it" she added.

"What?" asked Kai.

"He has the money but he was only going to be in the office this morning, tomorrow his going to a clients place before they party that they are holding on the night"

"Shit" said Vix

"He invited us to the party, the only thing is that it is formal and dates are expected.

"So Amy and Vix, you and Joey go" said Rei.

"Not likely if we go your coming with us. We're not leaving you lot alone here" said Chrissy pointedly.

"What we gonna do then?" pushed Rei

"Easy we all will go" Amy smirked "Vix you set your van up for the night and hack into his system what the security is in case of anything. I'll go with Tai, Joey and Chris, Kai and Rei and Max and Tyson.

"But it's formal, dates are girls" said Chrissy.

"Precisely" grinned Amy her hazel eyes fixing on two people. Rei and Max gulped .

"No way" shouted Max going to run.

"what else are we going to do?" asked Amy "we have to get…" Amy stopped before turning to Chrissy "He's going to hand over the money in there?"

"No, he will give us a key for a place that he has hidden it. He will tell us where he has put it and has left 4 tickets with the security at his office" said Chrissy re-reading the E-mail "I have to pick them up tomorrow"

"well only pick up two" said Rei

"Can't it's too late, Mr Courtain is a very precise man and all invitations are answered within a couple of days or the place is filled, so my dad signed all the tickets off and we'll have to use them or my dad looks bad" said Chrissy.

Max and Rei still looked unconvinced.

"Come on Maxy, we have no choice" said Tyson.

"either way I think Kai should go, it will help us out if we need it, also dad hasn't seen him in a long time" smiled Chrissy

"Fine I'll do it" said Max grimly.

"Fine" said Rei "who's going to get the stuff?"

"Chrissy take Kai, Tyson and the twins with you to shop before dresses. Use the money that the twins got seeing as Kai paid for this" ordered Vix "Max and Rei can help me around the place, getting information on this Bio-volt place."

Kai looked at Vix then Rei "Rei contact Tala on , it's his private account. Use my account" said Kai "I'll tell you it later"

"Okay but this is breaking my parole" said Rei.

"for a good course" said Chrissy.

"I think we should break for food, there is nothing else we can do tonight" said Joey as his and Tyson's stomach rumbled.

"I suppose" said Amy.

Room service brought the food up a left it outside the room, Tyson went out and pushed the cart inside the room. The plates where on different level according to your status even having the name of the person on the cover. Amy. Chrissy. Joey, Vix, and Kai's where on the top piping hot and was a chicken in a rich white wine sauce and roast vegetables. The next level was Tyson, Tai, Max and Rei's the food was colder and Rei was something total different.

"Please don't tell me that is cat food" he said gagging slightly as he looked at the brown mess in the bowl.

"Er" said Max looking down at the guck which was brown meat with signs of jelly. "I think it is"

"Here" said Kai as he sat next to Rei and shared his food with the Neko.

"I guess they think that Neko's are just big cats" said Tyson with his mouth full.

"Virtually they are" said Amy "but they eat human food"

"I'll get them to give you a normal meal next time" said Chrissy eating her own after giving Max some.

"Thank you" smiled Rei. They finished their meals in silence, placing their plates back on the trolley.

"Okay you lot, back to your own rooms and get some rest. I feel that bed calling me" said Amy standing up.

"I don't want to know" said Rei standing up as well.

"not like that" Amy said

"Yeah sure" Rei smirked before leaving the room, the others soon followed leaving Amy and Vix to relax in the first Honeymoon suite, Chrissy and Joey in the next Honeymoon suite. While Kai pulled Rei towards his room, Max and Tyson smiling hand in hand headed into their room leaving Tai alone to go into his room, but he was not saddened that he was alone because he knew that his other half was out there.

The stars came out littering the Russian sky, giving way to the bright silver moon that lit the honeymoon suite that Amy and Vix occupied outlining the couple as they lay in each others arms relaxing after the last couple of days.

"It's funny, the other day you where complaining that you where board" said Amy from her resting place on Vix's chest.

"Ey" said Vix agreeing "but I wouldn't change this for the world, specially now that we are doing nothing wrong" smiled Vix before dropping a kiss on Amy's forehead "I think sleep in order"

"I'm just going to relax I'm not actually that tired" said Amy

"I'm not either" yawned Vix.

"you go to sleep, I'll join you in dreamland later" smiled Amy closing her eyes and relaxed listening to the slow breathes of Vix's breathing before she to fell into the subconscious land.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to:-

Bloodmistress – thank you for your review!!!

Devlinn Reiko-sama – that's just forgetful!!! But funny . Thank you for your review and here is your update.

TNTiggris – thank you for your review!!!! Here is some more and again both storyies at once.

Prozacfairy – thank you for your review!!1 and I think that is what Neko Jin's are. It's cute! Here is your update.

A dragon's crystal – well you're going to have to wait, not that I'm saying that it's true!!! Thank you for your update!

Animegoli – I'll do my best, thankies for the review and here is your update, enjoy.

Yaoi Tiger – Thankies for your review and enjoy the chapter when you have time to read it.

Chapter 9

The sun rose first in Kai's room revealing the couple cuddled together, Kai was awake scarlet eyes watching his kitten that slept next to him, reaching forwards he brushed a strand of hair out from the Neko's face smiling slightly as the amber eyes opened before Rei yawned.

"morning" he crocked shifting slightly to look at Kai.

"Morning, slept well I see" Kai smirked.

"I was tired" defended Rei

"I was in the middle of telling you which E-mail to use and I heard you purring"

"I'm sorry tell me again" pleaded Rei

"Use , my password is Reimond" said Kai

"you have me as your password" smiled Rei

"Yea" Kai blushed slightly. Rei leant up brushing his lips against Kai's.

"you can be sweet then" he teased.

"No teasing, I'm getting your dress to day" smirked Kai.

"could I ever forget?" sighed Rei turning over to fall back to sleep.

"Come on Rei up" said Kai but was answered by an overly loud purr

"I know your awake, the longer you stay in bed the short your dress will be" warned Kai

"Whatever" mumbled Rei before curling up. Kai got out of bed and entered the en-suite bathroom doing the usual things before walking back out into the bedroom to see that Rei was still in bed.

"it's reached above knee length" said Kai seriously, Rei shot up glaring at Kai.

"you wouldn't" Rei tested

"Couple of inches above the knee and getting shorted" said Kai moving around the room. Grumbling about bastard boyfriends and annoying cousins Rei finally got out of bed knowing that Kai would not go against his word.

"Moan all you like kitten, it stays the same length" said Kai sitting on the bed dressed in his usual clothes, Rei ignored Kai walking to the bathroom and closing the door with a bang.

##

Max rolled over in Tyson's arms smiling at the words that Tyson was saying in his sleep.

"always protect my Maxy, beautiful sunshine hair"

Carefully Max reaching up and pulled Tyson's hair band out letting the shoulder length hair flow freely, brushing it away from his Koi's eyes surprised to see the blue eyes open.

"Found away to wake me up Maxy" smiled Tyson during Max in for a kiss.

"Morning to you too, we better get up" said Max pulling out of Tyson's warms stepping out of the bed.

"I have shopping to do" smiling Tyson also getting up getting ready in record time.

"Looking forward to it I see" smiled Max as he did up his dungarees.

"I am" smiled Tyson "but I will miss you"

"enough with the sweet talk go and see if the others are up, breakfast is supposed to be served"

Tyson grabbed Max's hand and dragged him out of their room towards Amy, who had just opened the door shout for them. The group ate their breakfast all having the same things after Amy and Chrissy ordered that they should all have the same thing. Max and Tyson laughed along with the others while Kai tried to get Rei to talk to him through the expressions, but the Neko wasn't looking at him. At the end of the meal Rei finally turned to Kai.

"Not short" he said

"You brought it on your self" said Kai, trying not to start a fight.

"Okay you lot go and get ready to go, the others have fun in the hotel room" said Chrissy as she slipped her trainers on. The five that where going shopping left leaving Rei and Max with Amy and Vix.

"Okay you lot we go surfing about this Bio-volt computer system" said Amy passing out the laptops, giving Max Tai's while Rei received his old one that they had used the other day with the Tigers on it.

"But I can't hack" said Max looking at the screen of the laptop.

"You leave that to us, you search for any information on them from news reports and other sites" smiled Amy

"I'll talk to Tala, see what I can get" said Rei his old skill returning as he entered his laptop and onto the site he wanted, using Kai's account he opened a new E-mail and started.

****

Redwolf.

It's Rei, Kai is busy at the moment so we where wondering if you still wanted to help with this reaper thing, because if you do it would be helpful because Whiteblade is eager to prove his innocence's.

E-mail back.

B.B

Once that was done and sent he opened another window to search for the network that Bio-volt used while checking if Tala had replied ever so often.

##

Chrissy was getting annoyed with the boys that travelled with her, it was nearing lunch time and still neither had seen the clothes they wanted or the Dress's that they needed. Kai and Tyson had ignored the dress's that she had chosen finding something wrong with them, so now she'd had enough.

"We are going to get lunch now" she said leading them into a café, once they where sat with their meals Chrissy spoke up.

"Seeing as my taste is not going to help you chose what your going to get, I will leave you to get the dress for them just don't blame me if their horrible" she said glaring at the two bluenets "I will be getting mine and Amy's. I have also ordered the suites for you so Tai, Joey go and get them. Meet me at the café over there at 5 at the latest."

"yes mom" the boys chorused coursing Chrissy to glare harder at them before going her own direction leaving the boys to watch her go. With their tasks in mind the boys split up and set about doing them, hoping by the time they got home Chrissy would be in a better mood.

##

Max yawned and rubbed his eyes, he didn't understand how Kenny could do this for hours, looking up he saw Amy and Vix talking about tonight and the stuff that the van would need to monitor the security, but he couldn't hear what they where saying so he started to watch Rei.

Rei seemed in deep concentration jumping out of it when he felt that he was being watched, the Neko smiled brightly at Max before going back to what he had been doing before a Ping brought him back, closing down his window he opened his e-mail to see that he had one from Tala.

****

Kawii Neko

So Kai got you to answer, at least the letter was read. We have decided that we will help you but it could be difficult because at the moment Boris is watching us because he saw some of the last e-mail. I did my best to hide it but he saw the address and their isn't many Two-Toned boys in the world. Make sure all are safe.

Tala.

Rei smiled at the name before entering the account again for his own, applying for another account careful not to put any information that could be tracked back to him. He typed an answer to Tala's reply from his new address.

****

Reddy

So Boris isn't too suspicious use this E-mail from now on. If you have any information or problems let me know.

R

After he sent this off he went back into the internet checking out any Bio-volt connections. Max not wanting to disturb them returned to searching the web but not sure what to look for when a message appeared from Rei on his screen.

****

Alight Maxy go on the games that way you look like your working.

Max looked up and caught Rei's smiled before he did what the Neko had suggested.


	10. chapter 10

Thank you to:-

Prozacfairy – yep I'm mad!!!! XP thankies for your review and here is more for you to enjoy!

Platinum Rei – it does seem fun, plus the possibilities are endless!!! here is an update for you enjoy.

TNTiggris – thank you for your review!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Animegoli – well depends on the build on the build and how he is supported XP! Anyway thank you for your review and here is more for you.

A dragon's crystal – lol! Thankies for the review and here is some more and your have to see how it pans out.

Vampyre Neko – I can't draw to save my life and even if I did a pic I can't get it online. So if anyone wants to draw on go a head just send me one!! (if the description is good enough to draw from)

Devlinn Reiko-sama – well is this soon enough!! Here is that update enjoy!

Yaoi Tiger – How's it going!!! Here is some more to take the edge of the boredom

A/n as I said in Vampyre Neko answer, if anyone would like to draw a picture of Rei and Max in their dress's they can as long as they send me a copy

Chapter 10

Chrissy had calmed down and had became happier after having a shop round for her and Amy's dress and she had found the perfect one for herself and the older blonde, she couldn't wait to get back to try them on with the accessories that she had got to go with them, she had brought things for the others in colours that would go with anything. The underwear had also been on her list so she had gone for sizes that would suit the boys figure. Smiling to herself she found the café and sat having a hot chocolate and hot apple pie watching the people pass, sure that she had seen Tyson and Kai a couple of times but was still waiting for the time limit to be up, it was now 4:35 she had said 5 expecting them not to find anything so they still had time to get one if so.

Kai walked towards the café that Chrissy had said to meet in, he had found the perfect dress with the help of a very flirtatious personal assistant who had said after batting her eyelashes at him said the dress would go with his girlfriends black hair, then the shoes he hoped would be alright because they had come with the dress and he hadn't looked at them so he walked out of the shop with a dress, a pair of shoes and the number of the PA that helped him. He sat in the chair opposite Chrissy.

"found something?" she asked looking at the bags that Kai had put on the floor, the bluenet bent down and picked the bag up showing Chrissy the colour of the dress that he had brought.

"Got some sense of colour them" said Chrissy smirking as Kai put the bag down.

"I helped you with your prom dress didn't I" smiled Kai looking at Chrissy.

"I suppose" smiled Chrissy before smiling at the door as Joey and Tai came in laden with boxes.

"What have you brought?" asked Joey as he set his load on the table before slumping into a chair while Tai took the one opposite him. "if these are our suites then I dread to think how big they are"

"it's just the way that they wrap them that's all. Now stop moaning I thought you where meant to be big and strong" teased Chrissy.

"Ha very funny" said Joey before getting up to order himself and Tai a drink while they waited for Tyson. Joey sat with his drink as the younger bluenet entered the café with his own bags.

"I have a dress, I just hope that It's alright" said Tyson showing the colour to Chrissy.

"I'm sure it's fine but now we don't have to time we have to get the tickets I totally forgot about that" said Chrissy standing up. The group grabbed their bags before piling into Chrissy's and the twin's car going to Chrissy dad's office before speeding to the hotel to get ready.

##

Vix gathered all the information that the little group had compiled, Max had been a great help in getting information on what Computers Bio-Volt used and certain things that they did for the public face of their business. Rei had backed to hack the accounting side of Bio-Volt having a little fun at stopping a few hundred thousand from being used as it had suddenly disappeared while checking the security that they used. Opening up his E-mail he checked if Tala had replied but the wolf hadn't and Rei hoped he was alright.

Amy and Vix had been working on separate projects, Vix searching the Government warnings for anything of use while Amy was hacking into any business that dealt with Bio-volt finding any connections and what the connection was for.

Rei was shutting down when his laptop beeped signalling mail, he opened it.

Kawii Kitten

Worked!!! Boris thinks it's a E-mail that promoted educational sites cause I opened a Physics page and said that this had promoted it. Anyway I'll do what I can and you shall hear from the others

Littlebig – Ian

Cowtipper – Bryan , don't ask about the name I have no idea,

MobyDick - Spencer

Any of these will send to this address, tell us when you need help

T,B,I,S

Rei smiled and sent a brief note of thanks adding a couple of educational sited on the end to make it look like an advertisement. He shut his laptop down the same time as the others finally made it back.

"Have a good time?" asked Amy stretching looking at the bags and boxes they where carrying.

"if I have to go shopping with them again I will kill someone" said Chrissy dumping her bags on the settee "Don't blame me for your dresses or shoes your boyfriends got them for you."

Rei moved over to Kai trying to look in the bags.

"No" said Kai holding the bag out of Rei's reach putting them with Chrissy's "you can see it later."

"More like sooner" said Amy looking at the time "to make us look rich I have hired a limo to take us and it's coming a 6:30"

"So on other word we better get moving" said Tyson.

"Boys take your suites and get ready first, seeing as we'll take the longest" said Amy handing the boys their box which contained their suit. Once everyone had their boy they moved into the bedroom area and closed the partition so they could have some privacy from the girls.

Amy peaked through the bags making sure they had everything they needed. Vix readied the van, ready to get into the main frame of the security, and anything else that would be helpful. The partition opened and Joey stepped out, Chrissy smiled at her boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek.

"you look so handsome" she said taking in her usual skater boyfriend now dressed in a mid-night blue suite with a purple shirt his longish purple hair was brushed to lie neatly. Next to appear was Tai wearing the traditional black fitted suite with a crisp white shirt and black tie, his usual messy blonde hair had been tamed slightly but not by much as one the twins looked gorgeous.

"If I didn't know you where Gay, I'd defiantly go out with you" said Chrissy looking Tai over who blushed slightly at the comment before smiling.

Tyson came out next with a scowl "Sourpuss and telling me to brush my hair" he muttered before grinning at Max

"I take it Kai got you ready" said Vix from hearing Tyson's moans.

"Yeah" agreed Tyson "so how do I look?"

"Gorgeous" said Max looking at this Koi, dressed in a dark blue shirt with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie he looked a lot older that he was with his hair brushed out and gathered into a lose ponytail at the base of his next. After the girls had stated that Tyson looked great Kai came out. He looked like something out of a James Bond movie, he was in a black suite with a flame red shirt and red and black tie, his hair had been styled slightly and his blue tattoo's covered.

Rei caught his breath "can we stay here?" he asked moving towards Kai

"Sorry sex-Kitten not this time" said Tai, Kai smirked at Rei before going to lean against the wall.

"your turn"

Amy grabbed all the bags while Chrissy dragged Rei and Max in to the room shutting the door.

"Okay lets get this started" said Amy sorting through the bags and putting them into certain piles before they started getting everyone ready.

##

A hour went by and still no sign of the girls all could be heard was the occasional giggle or curse but the boys knew to leave it alone. Tyson paced the length of the lounge before sitting next to Tai.

"You alright kid?" asked Tai looking at Tyson

"Yeah I'm fine!" said Tyson looking around the place "I've never had to wait this long"

"Never waited for a girl before then" smirked Joey "well seeing as we have time why don't we at least get to know each other."

Tai smiled before saying "My name is Tai Hoiu and this is my twin brother we are both 18 and we live in Beijing near Amy, we met her in a pub called Tiger's prey and we got talking about computers and that was it, we became a recognised Hacker."

"How'd you meet Chrissy?" asked Kai looking at Joey.

Joey looked at Kai " we meet at School, we both received detention for destroying the school network and accessing files that we weren't meant to read, so after that every time anything went wrong with the computers we where to blame so we got to know each other very well, the rest is history"

"Talking about me" said Chrissy as she stood at the door, Joey looked his girlfriend over starting at the hair down, her dark hair had been put into a bun with Chinese sticks to hold it in place followed by a red Chinese style dress with black flat shoes and white pop socks. She looked beautiful and Joey could only say that before taking her into his arms and looking into her green eyes.

Chrissy blushed slightly before pulling back to let Amy out. Vix smiled wildly at his Girlfriend who was stood in a white dress which was tight at the top clinging to her figure with the bottom floating around her (think of the dress that the Evencesance (sorry if it isn't spelt right) girl is wearing in 'I'm going under') with thigh high white boots, her hair had been dyed black and left down to brush her waist.

"an angel" smirked Vix, Amy had also taken out her piecing and her make up wasn't all black like her usual style but more silver had been introduced.

"Well we did our best with them and I think that they would pass as girls so here you are" said Amy in an announcers voice " First we have Maxy wearing a dress brought by Tyson Granger."

"Okay Maxy is wearing the latest evening dress which is floor length in a mid-night blue colour, the strap top with hidden support gives the illusion of breasts" said Chrissy.

Max walked towards Tyson perfectly fine in the shoes that Tyson had brought because Tyson had been thoughtful brought him flat black sandals , his blonde hair had been straightened and reached just below his chin, his make up was scares only bit and pieces to give him the feminine look.

"Next is Rei" introduced Chrissy as Rei step out with a glare in place at Kai, the dress that he had brought was beautiful but it was very short only just reaching his mid-thigh.

"Stop glaring you look beautiful" said Amy pulling Rei out of the room for the boys to see his properly. The Neko Jin stood in a strapped wine red dress that followed Rei's figure followed by black stiletto heeled sandals that he walked in quiet well. His hair was down with a few loose curls in it giving it some style.

"it looks brilliant" said Tai looking Rei over before receiving a glare off Kai. Rei sighed to relax, walking towards Kai.

"truce" he said smiling, Kai gave a faint smile before peaking Rei on the lips.

"you look gorgeous" he said taking Rei into his arms.

"We have to get down stairs, the limo should be waiting" said Amy grabbing her bags, the group made their way down stairs each with their partners.

"Mrs Prescott going out for the evening?" came the clerks voice as they walked past the desk.

"Ah yes, a party in the outskirts" Amy smiled from her place on Tai's arm.

"is Mr Prescott not going?" the clerk asked

"No his not well, this is my brother Steven"

well have a nice night" smiled the Clerk as he signed them out, smiling once again as Chrissy and Joey walked past.

"we're going out, please leave some water in our suite for when we get back, our servants are out for the night but will be arriving back at some point" said Chrissy smiling at the Clerk.

"Very well Madame" said the Clerk. "Ah Mr Hiwatari"

"I am also going out with my Aunt" said Kai as he put an arm round Rei's waist.

"would you like me to ready your room for your return" asked the Clerk a smirk in his voice.

"No thank you, I have everything I need" said Kai shortly before leading Rei outside where they joined the others waiting for the limo.

"What did he mean get the room ready?" asked Rei looking at Kai.

"well a night out with drinking, you come back with a girl and your tipsy. You can guess the rest" said Kai.

"I've got it" said Rei, before looking down the street "limo's here".

The black limo pulled up beside them and the chauffeur got out to open the door letting them in smiling in greeting at the couples, grinning wider as he watched Rei get in and the dress he was wearing road up slightly. The chauffeur got back into the limo and drove off into the country roads that lead to the old house that Mr Courtain owned. In the Limo Amy and Chrissy were telling Rei and Max how to act like a lady and telling them to stay close to another member of the group.


	11. chapter 11

Thank you to :-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – yeah I thought it was a funny name, one of my friends had it on MSN once, brilliant!!! Here is some more for you enjoy.

A Dragon's Crystal – I can picture them too!! Well here is the next chapter hope you like it.

Animegoli – it was a filler chapter, most are but I hope that you are enjoying them!! Here is some more for you enjoy.

Breeze from the east – you'll have to wait and see cus that would be telling, if there is anything you don't understand cus I haven't written it properly just ask. The reason Kai doesn't kick the drivers ass is cus no one notices!! Well enjoy the chapter.

Nekomoongirl – can't wait to see that picture!! Here is more enjoy.

Vampyre Neko – I like that name as well it kind of just appeared on the page in front of me when I was writing. Glad you like the story and here is some more enjoy.

Chapter 11

The journey was over and the chauffeur let them out again telling them all to have a good night and he should be waiting for them at 12 o'clock when the party was support to finish. Chrissy tipped the man and the men took the arms of their dates and walked confidently to the front door.

They gasped quietly at the size of the entrance hall that was eloquent and beautiful, it oozed wealth and power. Their tickets where taken and their names asked as they approached the door as they walked through the door their name was read out.

"Mr Tai Hoiu and Miss Amy Burns" came the call. "Mr Tyson Granger and Miss Maxine Tate, Mr Joseph Hoiu and Miss Christine Howcroft and Mr Kai Hiwatari and Miss Reia Kon"

The couples walked in as they where introduced, looking at the great hall. Chrissy and Joey looked around the area for Chrissy's father before checking with Vix.

"Any News" came Vix's voice over the radio in their ears, a collective no was the answer, as each couple looked at the dance floor, Max and Rei were doing well in taking as a lady and was acting proper all of them where getting looks.

####

Kai lead Rei around the dance floor following a slow dance, leaning down to whisper.

"you know that you have a few admires". He whispered into Rei ear

Rei looked up into Kai's eyes "yet I'm with the only one that matters to me" he smiled before going back to concentrating on the dance. Max and Tyson had given up on trying to dance and enjoyed the free wine and food. Joey and Chrissy walked round for her father while saying hello to complete strangers, finally a man came into view, he had the same dark hair as Chrissy but with piecing blue eyes instead of green, Chrissy smiled brightly as she walked up to the man.

"Mr Howcroft" she said getting the man to turn round. The man's eyes lit up when he saw his daughter.

"Christine, How are you love?" he greeted. Joey stayed away from the greeting reporting into Vix.

"We have found her Dad, on the balcony by the statue of a thing" he said.

"thing? That's helpful Jo" said Amy.

"Ah Joey come over here lad" smiled Chrissy's dad greeting the younger twin.

"Hello Richard, How are you?" smiled Joey returning a handshake.

"Business as usual, Now I hear that you have someone to show me" said Mr Howcroft, Chrissy before leading him to the railing of the balcony.

"Do you remember years ago a boy called Kai?" she asked.

"Yes. Isn't he your Pen pal? He must be about 16 now" said Richard thoughtfully.

"He's there" Chrissy said pointing to the two-toned haired boy below dancing with Rei, Kai looked up and locked eyes with Chrissy and Joey.

"Well why don't I go and keep Reia company and you can talk to Kai" suggested Joey moving away to reach where Kai and Rei had been, while Kai made it up to them.

"I can't believe that you're that 5 year old" smiled Richard as Kai stood with them "you have become a fine looking man"

"Thank you Mr Howcroft" said Kai politely.

"No, Richard please, now who is that lovely woman your with?" the older man smiled.

"Reia my B..Girlfriend" smiled Kai, berating himself for nearly saying boyfriend.

"She looks beautiful" said Mr Howcroft.

"She is dad" said Chrissy before pulling her father into the corner.

"Business" he said looking into Chrissy's eyes.

"yes" said Chrissy.

"Here is the Key to a locker in the city train station, the money will be there tonight. I just hope that you know what your doing?"

"Of course we do" smiled Chrissy "not been caught yet"

"There is always a first time" said Richard.

"Never" grinned Chrissy before they went into the open again and talked about anything and everything.

##

Amy was dancing with Tai, she had had a message to say that they had the key and place where the money was hidden, so all they had to do was wait until the end of the party but with them nothing was that simple.

"Shit" shouted Vix through the radio.

"What?" asked Tai.

"Been found. Security lock down get out. Bio-volt are in the building" he shouted back. Amy whirled round to find that Security guards had secured every door they could use for their escape. The group in the party gathered together they where dancing while they talked.

"What we gonna do?" asked Tai looking at the others.

"we need to distract them" said Rei. Joey grinned and looked at Chrissy.

"fancy a fight dear" he asked getting a grin in return. Chrissy walked away to find the first free man that she saw and started to dance with him. Amy signalled for Rei to do the same, reluctantly the Neko did as he was told and started flirting with men at the bar. Grabbing hold of Kai and Joey, Amy issued her orders.

"Now go and act like extremely jealous boyfriends" she said before going back to dance with Tai.

##

Joey stalked towards Chrissy and the new bloke, anger in his eyes his body tense. He reached the couple and grabbed hold of Chrissy's wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" he shouted swinging her round to look at him.

"Dancing" sneered Chrissy "why should you care?" she added loudly before turning back to her partner "shall we continue"

The man ignored Joey and they continued to dance.

"Time to cut in" said Joey pushing the man out of the way into another couple. Shouting and screaming could be heard as more and more people join in the fight that Joey had started.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama - thank you for pointing that out for me!!!!!! i really didn't notice!

Prozacfairy – Thank you for your review!! I like a good fight as well.

Vampyre Neko – it does sound fun!! Thank you for your review and here is some more.

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review!!

KurnonekoHikage – make sure you hit the right people!!! And enjoy your self.

Breeze of the east – well here is what happened with Kai and Rei!! Well here is some more enjoy.

TNTiggris – What works? Thankies for your review.

Chapter 12

Kai saw what Joey had done and with his face set in his old emotionless mask as he stormed towards Rei who was sat in a group of men talking to them.

Rei saw Kai in the crowd hoping he would hurry up, one man was very close to finding out he wasn't female if he moved his hand any higher. He knew that Kai would pull a good act he just hope that he could do the same job.

Rei smiled and flirted with one of the men on his side before an idea came into his head, standing up he bid goodnight to the men and walked to one of the security guards, accidentally tripping on his heels and falling forward. The Security guard caught him, Rei smiled shyly at the man.

"Thank you" he smiled looking into the man's eyes.

"are you alright?" the man asked him as he held Rei's hand.

"fine thank you, just these stupid heels" said Rei before going to move and falling again. "I've hurt my ankle" he added leaning against the man. "do you mind if I just rest here for a bit?"

The guard smiled "yeah it's fine" he said putting an arm round Rei's waist.

Kai's eyes narrowed Rei was really acting the part and his anger was really bubbling. He stormed towards them glaring at the security guard.

"What do you think you are doing holding my Girlfriend?" Kai asked dangerously.

"She Fell" the man said

"then why is your hand on her arse" growled Kai yanking Rei away from the guard. Kai continued to glare at the man while Rei sent out a call to the others.

"Get over to the far door, I think we have a way out" Rei said before bending down to take his heels off.

"I was only helping her, she leant against me" stated the Security guard "if you are going to do anything it should be to her"

"you calling her a slut" yelled Kai sensing the others moving to stand behind him. The party was in uproar, most of the guests where fighting from the tussle that Chrissy and Joey had started while the rest of the guest where trying to keep the peace.

Kai and the others stood facing alone guard who didn't seem daunted.

"So what if I am Kid, your going out with her"

Kai lost it and with the order from Amy let his fist slam into the security man's jaw. Taking advantage of the shock the group ran out of the door into the garden splitting up into groups to find the road.

"Vix" said Amy "can you tell us where we are?"

"Okay, you and Max continue in a straight line, you'll meet with Tyson and Tai from there keep running in that direction.!"

"Thanx" said Amy before grabbing Max and pulling him in the direction.

"Rei. Joey turn left and carry on to the road. Chrissy, Kai I have no idea where you are"

"we're by a fountain" stated Chrissy breathing heavily as she ran holding Kai's hand so they wouldn't lose each other.

"I've got you, take the next left then go straight ahead, you'll reach a fence go over it and you'll be on the road I'll pick you up"

##

Vix started up his van speeding down the lane that the house was on, hoping he wouldn't be followed or attracted attention. He dodged rich looking cars as he drove down the lane looking about for the others, he screeched to a holt as Chrissy and Kai came running into the road. Chrissy looked up like a dear in the head lamps before she released who it was. Grabbing Kai again she yanked him towards the back of the van. Kai climbed in before helping Chrissy in before taking a seat as Vix speed off again. Slowly but surely Vix made it down the road picking each of the group up before he speed to the hotel.

##

Kai followed Rei into the bedroom watching as the Neko Jin slumped onto the bed kicking off his shoes. The team had made it back to the hotel in good sprites despite the chase, but all where extremely tired and now Bio-Volt had become a problem.

Kai turned from his thoughts to see Rei curling up to fall asleep.

"you trying to tell me something?" asked Kai looking down at Rei.

"like what?" asked Rei opening one eye.

"Dress, makeup you like it" smirked Kai pointing out that Rei didn't seem in a rush to get changed. Rei stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before heaving himself up to get change before turning and throwing the dress at Kai.

"It wasn't bad but it would probably suit you more" he teased stood in the woman's underwear.

Kai glared at him before leering at Rei

"you could leave those on" he smirked. Rei blushed before getting changed into his night-clothes.

"you gonna get changed Bond or not" smiled Rei as he got into bed yawning. Kai smiled back before going into the bathroom coming out with a wet cloth and Rei's hairbrush.

"Make up suites you but not at night" smirked Kai chucking Rei the wet cloth "and you'll moan like hell if you don't put you hair out of your way."

Rei sat back up and did as Kai ordered before throwing the flannel back at Kai, the wet cloth his Kai in the chest making the older boy look down.

"Oops" smirked Rei as he finished plating his hair.

"Oops I'll Oops you" growled Kai before pouncing on Rei attacking his sides making him squirm and giggle.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry" panted Rei breathing heavily, Kai leant down and peek Rei on the lips.

"you looked beautiful tonight" said Kai.

"then maybe I'll wear it for private sometime" said Rei reaching up to draw Kai into a deep kiss. Kai smiled before laying beside him.

"Better get some sleep because knowing you cousin we have an action packed day tomorrow"

"that's Amy for you, never a dull moment" yawned Rei resting his head on Kai's chest. The two fell asleep wondering what Amy would cook up for the next day.


	13. chapter 13

To Vampyre Neko and ??????????? - I had no idea why chapter 12 wasn't showing for some people but for others it was, I had the some trouble on a few other stories I read but I am sorry if you where unable to read that chapter and hope you will get this one.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review!!! And here is the update for you.

Prozacfairy – Here is your update enjoy, and I agree Kinky!!

A Dragon's Crystal – I had to add some Rei and Kai fluff!!! Here is some more enjoy. Here is the guard enjoy beating him up.

KurnonekoHikage – here is the continue enjoy!!! And beat up who you want now!!!

TNTiggris – thankies yeah you gotta think drinks have been going down and little too much wine and you can start an all out brawl!!!! Here is some more enjoy.

Darksaphire – I'm glad that you love this story but it's not much of a romance sorry!!

Breeze from the east – there will be lemon's or lime in this sorry it action/adventure.

****

A/N same as the others no update for 2 weeks at least closer if extremely lucking and I have the time Sorry!!!!!!

Chapter 13

Next morning

Tai moved in his sleep as he felt something on his bed, opening his eyes he looked up to find Joey staring at him.

"Morning" beamed Joey.

"Go away kid" mumbled Tai rolling over.

"Come on old man up you can sleep later or I'll let Amy and Chrissy wake you up" teased Joey.

"Fine fine, you drive a hard bargain" moaned Tai as he got up slumping into the bathroom to get ready.

##

"I went down to the train station today to get the money, it would seem that Bio-volt got some information and is watching the area like a hawk" said Amy sitting in her bike gear and her hair back to her blonde.

"So another distraction" grinned Joey.

"Not this time let me do it" said Kai. "they're looking for me, let them try and catch me"

"Not without me" said Rei glaring at Kai daring him to argue.

"fine you two do the distraction, Chrissy you be their driver, I'll take Vix. The rest of you enjoy your selves, use the facilities here make it look like we're actually here to relax." Said Amy standing up "get ready"

Kai and Rei changed into normal clothes and were ready to go in seconds, Chrissy was ready soon after. Once every one was gathered in the car park they headed for the train station.

##

Rei and Kai walked hand in hand into the shops of the station, both sensing eyes on them.

"it's working" whispered Rei

"now for the fun" said Kai urging Rei forward.

"Oh Simio I love this" said Rei loudly pointing to a medium sized stuffed cat with green eyes.

"then have it" said Kai handing it to Rei as they began to walk out of the shop.

"Hey you didn't pay for that" yelled the shop assistant. Vix saw Rei and Kai start to run with security and a few other men following them.

"Stage one complete, just gonna get the money" said Vix as he found the locker and unlocked it pulling out the back, a quick glance inside showed Vix that there was a lot of money inside.

"Oh Christ" yelled Amy through the com "We've been blocked, Chrissy got out with the boys but I'm stuck, I'm coming to get you."

Vix looked at the main entrance as the sound of engines approached it, the doors burst open as Amy speed through followed by about 10 other bikes.

"get ready" said Amy as she slowed down when she reached Vix, Vix jumped onto the back of the bike before Amy began to speed down the train station looking for an exit but none came.

"Chicken is on the menu" said Amy amusement in her voice.

"I was afraid of that" said Vix as Amy drove onto the train tracks heading down the tracks followed by the other bikers. Amy continued down the track until she could hear a train, she slowed down slightly and pulled a 180 turn in the track before speeding back towards the others. The other biker looked at each other confused until they too could hear the rumbling followed by a blinding light. They didn't have time to turn before the train ploughed into them. Amy cringed at the sound of the bikes hitting the train glad that Vix couldn't.

###

"How much did your dad give us?" cried Tyson looking at the pile on Amy's bed.

"Over 4,000,000 rupees" said Chrissy looking at the note left with it "but some change is expected"

"I think we should make a night of it, have some fun before tomorrow" smiled Joey

"we need to change our vehicles as well, they're becoming recognisable" said Vix.

"I have my eye on mine" said Chrissy looking out of the window

"I've seen mine" said Vix "Amy I suggest you bike not be used that much the same as my van"

"Okay, Okay" sulked Amy "but I keep my leathers with me"

"I think we should pack our things into the van so we can move tomorrow" said Tai

"Fine" agreed everyone.

"how about a night out, with whoever, cus I though I take Tyson and Max to see Lord of the ring, while you have time with a loved one" said Tai

"Cool" shouted Max.

"Rei and I will stay in" said Kai looking at Rei "get something in"

"Well we better get ready" said Vix as they spilt off into their own rooms while he and Chrissy went to get the cars they wanted, before coming back to help pack the van before getting changed. Chrissy and Joey were the first to go out dressed smartly to go to a Chinese restaurant in Chrissy's new metallic purple to green TVR Cymera, followed by Tai taking the excited Blonde and bluenet all stacked up to watch the film. Amy and Vix checked the room over before turning the couple left.

"be careful" said Vix looking round before leading Amy towards the door, the blonde smiled before throwing a box at Rei who caught it, the Neko Jin looked down at it before blushing furiously. With one last smirk the older couple left.

"What?" asked Kai wondering why Rei was blushing, Rei held the box up for Kai to see. "What is your cousin thinking?" blushed the older boy, Amy had thrown Rei a box of Condoms. Rei shrugged and put the box into a draw before going to sit on the settee. Amy and Vix had said that they could use their room as long as they cleaned up afterwards. They settled down with a couple of bowls of popcorn and started to watch the Moulin Rouge, Rei cuddled up to Kai while the older boy was holding him around his waist.

##

Amy and Vix went to a restaurant that was well decorated and seemed very posh but the prices where reasonable, the took a window seat and were enjoying each others company. Tai was sat behind Tyson and Max in the cinema so the couple could have some privacy and he could fantasise about Legolas and Aragorn a lone, while the others where captured by the action. Max held Tyson's hand while they shared a popcorn tub between them as they where engrossed in the action on the screen. Chrissy and Joey where enjoying each others company and shared there food between them.

After the film had finished Kai and Rei took a walk, going to a pizza place on the way for food before heading back to the hotel. Kai stopped them as they saw a couple of cars just stop with no-one getting out, the occupants just stayed in the car watching the hotel.

"I think we've been found out" said Kai nodding at the cars.

"we have to get away but if we suddenly start running they'll chase us, unless we were on something faster" suggested Rei pulling Kai into the parking area of the hotel, seeing Vix's van, Amy's bike and Chrissy's car. "Vix's van has too much security on it, we have no chance, Chrissy's alarm will draw to much attention as she recorded it so Amy's bike" said Rei starting towards the bike.

"What about helmets?" asked Kai as he looked about.

"No time to look now" hissed Rei as he dragged Kai behind a car as a couple of men in suites walked past talking into head sets.

"Government" moaned Rei as he searched for Amy's keys finding them under the wheel arch, quickly he mounted the bike followed by Kai who hung onto his waist.

"Have you driven one of these before?" asked Kai as Rei started the engine.

"a bit" confessed Rei pulling up the kick stand and pulling in the clutch, Kicking it into first gear and started the throttle. He was doing well but he stalled. "great" he muttered before starting again getting it to go forward, once he was familiar with the controls he was off, speeding up the road past the shops and restaurants with cars following him.


	14. chapter 14

Thank you to all that review!!! I haven't got time to do individual replies but here is some more enjoy.!!!!! Next update sometime the week after next.

Chapter 14

Amy was looking out of the window as Vix had gone to the toilet before they went back to the hotel, she watched as a Harley V-rod past and she admired it before she noticed the riders weren't wearing helmets.

__

Fools she thought, then she did a double check, _a Harley V-rod with two boys which looked a lot like Kai and Rei, OH SHIT!_

She swore and darted up, grabbing Vix and pulling him to his black Jaguar "follow that bike" she yelled as Vix screeched out of the car park to follow the bike.

Kai held on tightly, it wasn't that he didn't trust Rei it was the Government following them. He hoped that they would just chase them, not do anything to stop them. He turned back to see a black Jaguar over take the government and speed towards them as they got closer he could see a angry Amy glaring at him from the car.

"I think Amy's found us" he said to Rei as the Jaguar pulled up beside them.

'What in the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded Amy glaring at Rei, but Rei continued to watch the road.

"Government" said Kai jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"without helmets, never mind. Kai you get into the car I'll drive the bike." Said Amy as she rolled the back window down. Kai looked at the window then the fast moving road below before he stood up and grabbed the edge of the car before gulping and swinging into the back seat of the car. Rei still held the handlebars moved back until his was at the back of the bike as Amy leant out of the car window to take the handle bars before jumping out of the window on the bike.

Vix turned in his seat to Kai.

"Pass the helmets out" he ordered indicating to the helmets on the back seat, leaning out the window Kai passed Rei a helmet who put it on Amy before he got his own, once Rei had his helmet on Vix pulled away flicking a switch.

"Meeting at the warehouse we where before hand, I'll get the others" he stated.

"Fine" said Amy sounding angry. Vix threw his mobile at Kai.

"Phone the others, tell them to go to the warehouse. Tell Joey to get the Van" he ordered also sounding annoyed. Kai did as he was told.

Chrissy started as her phone rang, putting her chopsticks down she answered it.

"Hello" she said politely.

"we need to move, the government have arrived at the hotel, met at the warehouse" came the reply.

"Hello to you to Kai" huffed Chrissy. "fine see you later"

"can you get Joey to get the van" asked Kai.

"Yep" said Chrissy before shutting her phone down, looking disappointedly at the meal in front of her before she stood up signalling for Joey to follow, they paid their bill before leaving.

"The government have taken the hotel" she explained as they got into his TVR. "we have to go to the warehouse, can you get the van?"

Joey smiled "sure" he said as they reached the road the Hotel was on, Chrissy dropped Joey off before rushing to get to the warehouse.

Tai felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he looked to see who was calling, seeing it was Vix he answered it quietly.

"Hello Vix" he whispered.

"Government, go to warehouse we where at before" came Kai's voice.

"See you later Kai" answered Tai before closing his phone, leaning forward to talk to Tyson and Max.

"Sorry guys, have to go trouble" he said whispering getting Tyson and Max's attention, as quietly as they could the three walked out of the cinema to Tai's Ferrari, where they piled in and pulled away to get to the warehouse.

Joey walked quietly towards the car park, spotting Vix's van being checked over by the government, one of the men touched it and was thrown back, warily the men back away from the van and moved to Chrissy's beetle giving Joey a chance to move forward. An alarm rang through the car park as someone touched Chrissy's car followed by her own recorded message.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CAR. I DON'T NEED YOUR DIRTY FINGER PRINTS ON IT AND YOU THINKING OF STEALING IT THEN YOU BETTER NOT TRY BECAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND…"

The alarm continued in threats so Joey used the distraction to get to the van, pushing the button under the drivers wind mirror he climbed into the van, grabbing the keys from the dashboard cupboard making sure he was ready before he started the van and speed out of the car park before the men could resistor what was going on, let alone give any thought to following it. Joey smirked as he sped round the corners before going find the warehouse.

Amy stormed into the safe house ignoring everyone. Chrissy, Tai, Tyson and Max had arrived while Amy and Vix had, had to get rid of some followers.

"Amy, what's the matter?" asked Chrissy passing her a cup of coffee. Amy went to walk away muttering.

"Stupid Kid's and no idea of safety" before going to sit alone. Rei and Kai came in next and sat quietly on one of settees not looking at anyone. Vix followed and he was not look please, he went onto his laptop and tried to calm himself down. The rest of the team with Tyson and Max looked confuse at Kai and Rei who hung their heads. Chrissy narrowed her eyes at the couple, not liking the fact she wasn't being told anything or the fact that it had to be something big to annoy Vix.

The room was deathly quiet for half an hour before Joey came in smiling, nodding hello to Tai and others before talking to Chrissy.

"Hey Chrissy, your car ent half a good distraction" he beamed. Chrissy smiled in return sending a silent message of be quiet, then Joey noticed the two upset members of the team, looking at Amy as she stood up and moved to wards Rei and Kai, once she was behind them she let her hands hit the both on the upside of the head hard.

****

Smack

"Ow" both moaned holding their head.

"just think how much more painful that would have been if you had met the concrete at 100 miles an hour" she stated before walking off again. Vix nodded at the two before going after Amy. The others looked in shock before Chrissy spoke.

"You took her bike" she stated glaring at the two. Kai nodded carefully.

"with no helmets?" gasped Max.

"Was there any other way?" she asked

"couldn't think of one" said Kai slowly

"then you damn well deserved it and probably more" said Chrissy sternly. Kai and Rei looked away ashamed, they knew what they had done was stupid but they needed away to apologised.

The night drew on and the group retreated into their own worlds. Amy and Vix sat together playing a game on the computer. Chrissy, Joey and Tai played cards. Tyson and Max got some sleep while Rei and Kai messed about on Rei's computer, a signal went off on the laptop. He opened the e-mail from the Demolition Boys.

****

Cow tipper here

Boris and Voltaire are about to launch the final part of the reaper programme. It will gather the money together according to little big. So the system will be down for a while tomorrow. Can you do anything in this time?

CT

Rei's eyes shot up. " we need to attack tomorrow" he yelled causing everyone to start.

"what" asked Max sleepily.

"the final part of reaper is going to be launched at the end of tomorrow, the security will be lose for a couple of hours, we have to strike" said Rei.

"Fine then, time to create you virus, make sure that they will do damage. I don't care how close we have to be to launch them we will stop them" said Amy grabbing her laptop. Rei sat down ready to reply.

****

CT

We'll do our best, we will e-mail you when where going to attack, the rest of our group will come and help you out.

C u tomorrow

CK

Once that was sent Rei went into the rafters to start work on his virus to bring down Bio-volt. Kai sat with Tyson and Max going throw what they where going to do tomorrow to get the Demolition boys out.

"But why?" Tyson kept asking.

"Because without their help the world economy would be destroyed" growled Kai "if you don't what to help then piss off"

"Language" muttered Max.

"Listen if you two don't want to help I'll do it myself" vowed Kai before going to get up.

"No we'll help. They can't be as bad as you" moaned Tyson. Kai glared at the bluenet but grinned inside, his reverse Physiology had worked playing on Tyson's need to help him.

"Fine, we do it Tyson style" said Kai

"What, rush in with no strategy" said Max getting an indigent grunt from Tyson.

"exactly if we sneak in, they're more likely to expect it but if we just go for it, going for the main hall. We have the demolition boys to help with their bit-beast" said Kai pointing out certain buildings in the map he had drawn in the dust on the floor. Once their basic plan was formed Tyson and Max went to sleep, while Kai went to check on everyone.

Looking around in the dark warehouse, Kai could see all the groups by the lights of their laptops. Chrissy and Joey had fallen asleep at their laptop, Kai grabbed a blanket and draped it over to two before putting their laptops on Stand by. Vix was deeply involved in whatever he was working on, while Amy was struggling to stay awake, Kai thought of a way that he could apologise to Amy and walked over the coffee machine to see her cup with three sugars already in, he looked up and locked eyes with Vix who smiled before going back to his work. Giving a faint one of his own before pouring the brown liquid into the Eeyore cup and stirred in before walking to Amy.

Amy looked up at the strong smell of Coffee, she met with an unsure Kai who stood awkwardly with a coffee in his hand, quickly he put it down by her laptop, he stood there unsure what to do. Kai had never apologised for doing something like that.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly but the words didn't sound enough. Amy sighed before looking into Kai's eyes to see that he was having trouble seeing why she was mad.

"I'm not angry Bluebell" she said softly "it just that you and Rei scared me to death, I've known you two seconds and I care for you and Rei is well family, so I'm just going through the what could have's? It will be fine soon enough but thank you for the coffee and I forgive you for taking my bike"

Kai's eyes brightened slightly in relief.

"thank you" he said as he turned to walk away.

"but if you take it again be warned, I wont go easy on you next time" said Amy smirking at her screen. Kai nodded before walking back to the coffee machine and kettle, setting about make the people away drinks.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to :-

Vampyre Neko – glad you liked the chapter!!

__

Ch 14 – Glad you liked that bit.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Hope you didn't have to wait too long.

Platinum Rei – I wanna a bike too, my sisters got one no fair!!!!

Darksaphire – you'll have to see this isn't much of the romantic thing!!!

A Dragon's Crystal – Yeah I think Amy's cool!!

__

Ch 14 – hope there is enough for you.

Breeze from the east – glad you liked the chapter!! I thought I should introduce the other chapters a bit more!!

Prozacfairy – they are so cute!!!

TNTiggris – Rei on a motorbike is a picture to conjure with!!! But Rei and Kai on one gives another dimension. Lol

KuronekoHikage – thinking them with you!!!!

Animegoli – grammar and spelling wont get any better, my spelling and grammar is terrible.

Nekomoongirl – you'll have to wait and see.

__

Ch 14 – Why is Amy Weird?

Songs make me cry - glad you get on with the OC's I think they make some of the story!!

__

Ch 14 – yeah Amy can be scary!! That makes her a good character.

Prozacfairy – yeah little Kai has grown up!!!

TNTiggris – I want a Motorbike as well but I have to wait until I can afford on but I did my CBT and rode one on the roads, it so cool!!!! So what's this Idea you got then???

CHAPTER 15

The sun rose and the hackers had, had a couple of hours sleep before waking up to finish their virus's and testing their potency. Rei was still sat in the rafters, hard at work building his programme he was ready to destroy the whole of the Bio-volt corporation and all it's data, he wanted to help the people inside and outside the abbey to be rid of them from their lives, most of all the children that had been trapped in there like Kai had been. He hadn't slept at all, he had been constantly going, he was so focused on what he was on he didn't notice Amy jump onto the rafter he was on until she lifted his laptop from his lap. He jumped in surprise and fell off the rafter landing on his feet on the floor.

"Hey" he yelled up at this cousin, Amy looked sternly at him before saying.

"Food"

Rei looked away before going to sit with the others his muscles protesting from sitting in one position for hours. After the group had eaten they moved to the lounge area where Amy sat next to Rei on the floor, Vix and Kai sat on the sofa, Max and Tyson where still eating while Chrissy, Joey and Tai all took chairs.

'Are we ready?" said Amy looking at the group. Various affirmations answered her, she turned to look at Rei when she felt a weight on her shoulder to find that Rei had fallen asleep, smiling softly at the innocent look on his face she shifted so he was lying down with his head in her lap. Amy finished that before she carried on talking about the plan while stroking Rei's hair.

A couple of hours of rest the group packed their things into Vix's van and Chrissy's TVR, they had everything that they needed to including a retreat plan in case it was a trap much to Tyson's insistences and Kai's anger. They made it to Moscow with out problem, everyone was on alert while Rei was on the internet checking for any alerts.

****

CT.

We're on the way, Two-tone said can you get to the main hall so they can find you.

CK

He sent this and received one back Straight away.

****

CK

Get MSN.

Little Big.

Opening his messenger he added the address's he had been given before and saw that all four where online.

****

Cow tipper – Hey, today then?

Kawii Kitten – Yep, can you get to the main hall?

Little Big – we could say it's training.

Red Wolf – Suppose I'll square it be back in a min.

Red wolf signed off

Moby Dick – so what's gonna happen?

Kawii Kitten – we'll attack physically and electronically.

Cow Tipper – Kai = Physically then XP

Kawii Kitten – yep :)

Little Big – How long?

Kawii Kitten – in the next hour.

Red wolf signed in.

Red wolf – back, Boris said we can use it because he's busy some where else and he's got no dirty work for us.

Kawii Kitten – Okay c u in a bit.

Cow tipper – C U

Little Big – C U

Red wolf - C U

Moby Dick – C U

Little big – JINKS

Cow tipper – IAN

Red wolf – IAN

Moby Dick – IAN

Little Big – JINKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Kawii Kitten – Hahaha good one. C u soon.

Kawii Kitten signed off

Cow tipper signed off

Moby Dick signed off

Red wolf signed off.

Little Big signed off.

"They have the main hall" he said from his position in the van.

'so they're ready" said Kai through the com in Chrissy's car.

"Yep" smiled Rei adrenaline racing through his body, he knew there was a reason he looked hacking it had the same rush as blading, he was bouncing in his seat like Max does on a sugar high. Amy shock her head at her cousin before readying herself for the attack this was going to be different from their usual fun, this was more intense and there was more chance of getting caught.

__

What a rush! She thought gearing herself up as the abbey came into view.

"Never thought I'd be helping to bring down the house of God" said Tai "we're going to hell for this"

"Who said we ent anyway" said Joey over the com. The radio went quiet when the abbey came closer and they could see the detail of the large main doors.

"there is a field round it for 20 meters stopping any signal, we are within the barrier so we can do it from here but I think we could do with being as close to the perimeter as we can" said Vix stopping the van. Chrissy parked behind before her, Joey and Kai got into the back of the van sitting around the edge as they looked at Amy.

"Okay, I'm in control what I say you do, that includes you Rei" stated Amy "Kai is in control of the attack team go and get as many out before the 2 hours time limit unless stated more or less by me"

"Hn" said Kai, Vix's moved forward handing each person a headset.

"it's on the right frequency so no messing Joey" said Vix fitting his own. "I suggest we split up and hide while we do this we don't just have the people from this place but the government as well." With that the team split up with a group.

"be careful and don't be caught until I say so" said Amy as she went her way.


	16. chapter 16

Thank you to

Vampyre Neko – well you have to find out!!

Prozacfairy – yep I have to agree!! Rei is cute!! Here is your update!!

Devlinn Reiko-sama – I likes Cowtipper as well!! Here is some more for you

Bloodmistress – here is your update!

TNTiggris – hope you're alright!! I heard about the hurricane. Here is an update enjoy.

A dragon's Crystal - here is some more enjoy.

Songs Make me cry – Here is another update hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 16

Kai, Tyson and Max headed for the main doors of the place that haunted Kai's nightmares but he was determined to get rid of his fear as he could for his friends. Boldly Kai launched Dranzer followed by Dragoon and Draciel, they smashed the iron gates open and started their way into the main hall ready for anything.

"Always did like to make an entrance" joked Tala's voice as he ran towards them Wolfborg following behind. "there's a problem the barrier is strengthening and there is a tracking system checking everyone in the building. Ian has gone to see if he can do anything but the others are stuck somewhere."

"lets get going" said Max determination ringing through his voice as his eyes shone.

"Come on then Kid, Draciel can be a real help" said Tala, Kai looked about seeing that the trees in the abbey had started to lose there leaves, he turned to Tyson.

"Get Dragoon to do a hurricane round the barrier about 30 meters around the abbey it will confuse everyone and keep the government out" he ordered. Tyson stayed in the court yard getting Dragoon to create the huge hurricane that picked up dead leaves and everything else light whipping it round into a visible barrier.

Max, Tala and Kai continued on through the building, the guards to shocked to do anything before Kai or Tala put them to sleep, they reached the entrance to a dorm which had been locked. Max released Draciel once more and asked the giant Turtle to help out and sure enough the water guardian ripped the doors of their hinges revealing frightened faces.

"Bout time" growled Spencer stepping forward as child on each shoulder.

"fast as we could BFG" said Tala.

"get going" shouted Kai as they moved from on dorm to the next. They reached the second dorm and Draciel ripped the dorm again leaving the door hanging off the hinges

3333333333333333

The Hackers had split up and moved to different places around the abbey perimeter, going to the best hiding places they could come up with. Vix was the first one hidden and set up releasing his virus into the system smiling madly as it slowly took down the security system.

3333333333333

The head of security was sat facing a large screen with the plan the abbey across it with the security doors lit in red, he started to panic as manic laughter filtered through the speakers followed by smiling faces appearing on the screen in each room that had been unlocked, the red lights going out, until every red light had been put out and the door unlocked. The laughter got louder and a massive smiley face planted itself in the middle of the screen and moved its mouth in time with the laughing. The security guard looked dumbfounded a the screen before reaching for the phone but decided against it knowing that it would only bring trouble to his door, slowly he got up and left the office looking like he was going on his rounds.

3333333333333333333333

Vix grinned madly at the dominated security system before sending a message to the next to attack.

Virus has done his part!

333333333333333333

The people in Voltaire's office all sat staring at there screens as they started to flicker before stopping on a snow scene and white flakes falling and slowly filling up the screen, the snow then iced over freezing everything leaving ZERO COOL in bold letters across the screen.

"I think the boss should be told" said one of the secretaries going for the door but it wouldn't open, she turned to the keypad to see little data Kangaroo's jumping across it with codes going into it's pouch.

333333333333333

Tai and Joey hi-fived each other from their positions in the bushes at the side of the main entrance, their double attack had been what had given them a reputation and they we're proud off it. Joey smiled at his brother before sending his message.

Twisted Pair and Zero cool, went to the front line and defeated the officers.!!!!! HAHAHA.

3333333333333333

Kai, Max and Tala had gone from dorm to dorm gathering children as they went, it had become easier with the security going down, it seem to Kai that the Hackers where going to make Bio-volt pay and dearly. Kai raced round a corner and came face to face with Boris and about seven Guards armed with Tranquilliser guns.

"My my Kai couldn't stay away I see" smirked Boris before reaching over to the phone to call for back up but all that could be heard was cackling and

"HA HAHAHA WICCANKAI IS USING THE LINE SO PISS OFF AHA HAHAHAHA"

"What the HELL?" Yelled Boris staring at the screen of the video phone to see three witches dancing round siring a cauldron laughing and chanting.

"you really shouldn't have annoyed Whiteblade and his group" smirked Kai glaring at the man. Boris growled and back handed Kai.

"you will back, GUARDS"

"I don't think so" shouted Max sending Draciel to defend them. "DRACIEL ATTACK" yelled the blonde causing the men to panic, they couldn't bring that thing down so they ran leaving Boris to face it alone.

"Can't fight your own battles Kai, I'm so disappointed" tutted Boris. Kai shrugged his shoulder refusing to take the bait.

"you not worth mine or Dranzers time" he said simply walking past Draciel and Boris leaving the stunned man behind. Tala chuckled as the large group made it outside.

"How long have you wanted to say that?"

"Since I first met him" grinned Kai.

"thought as much" sighed Tala rolling his eyes.

"Where's Ian?" asked Max looking at the other Demolition Boys.

"in the…." Tala stopped turning to them "no idea"

"Computer room" said Spencer.

"I'll get him" said Kai "move the others away from here"

33333333333333333333

Amy looked down from her perch in the tree, she had seen Chrissy's satisfied grin and message saying.

Wiccankai has cast her spell in the communication.

With Chrissy finished and the confirmation that they others had sent their in it left her and Rei to release them, focusing on her laptop she entered the main system of Bio-volt the one that the Reaper had originated from, she entered and released her virus.

333333333333333333

"Sir we have a problem" came a voice as a tall green haired man stood up before messing with his screen to bring it up on a huge screen at the front of the room.

"What?" asked Voltaire looking at the screen.

"we're being invaded, there is currently 4 virus's in action within your system" explained the man.

"well stop it Craig" ordered the old man.

"they're to complex. I think your facing the Dragstar and his crew" Craig stated "but they can not reach…." Engines could be heard as the speakers in the room grew louder, everyone faced the screen as a beautiful black and chrome Dragstar started to race across the screen getting quicker and quicker.

"Stop it" yelled Voltaire, the computer technician ran to their station and attempt to stop the virus, the bike continued to allude them finally the bike was stopped but the lower level of information and data had disappeared and a few of the systems had crashed.

"Seems your having a little bit of Road Rage" came Kai's voice from the door.

"what are you doing here?" yelled Voltaire advancing on his grandson.

"Just picking something up" smirked Kai grabbing Ian who had hidden under a desk by the door before he walked away leaving a dumbfounded Voltaire to stare after him.

"Sir we have stopped it" said Craig "this is all that is going to happen" smirked the man.

"Sir" gasped one if the workers.

"w…w…whiteblade" said another, they all stared at the screen as a white beyblade started to spin across the screen causing the data in the system to turn into a hurricane.

"Oh shit" said Craig "he was not meant to get involved"

"Who?" bellowed Voltaire.

"Whiteblade who we blame this on" explained Craig. They watched as the blade stopped spinning and a message started to appear across the screen.

I have defeated death many time and repetitively avoided the Grime Reaper, so the so called Reaper you created is no concern to me. I recognise your style Craig and your not going to win just like you didn't last time. Have fun in jail.

Whiteblade

P.S. DUCK!!

The message disappeared and a huge tiger shot out of the blade causing a power surge, the technicians watched as the stations started to spark and the hard drives exploded, bits of computer started out the screen as a bike sound started up again and it entered the screen with a cat like woman on the back followed by a smiley face with dreadlocks, hopping behind was a Kangaroo. Coming up behind was jack frost and a witch. They all turned to face the screen.

He told you to Duck!!!!!

They said before beginning their own sound before the screen sparked and died.

"Shit" yelled Craig running out of the room, the rest of the occupants soon followed.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to all that reviewed throughout the whole of this story but I'm sad to say this is the last chapter!!

Vampyre Neko

Prozacfairy

A dragon's Crystal

Songs make me cry

TNTiggris

Breeze in the east

Blood mistress

Yaoi Tiger!

Animegoli

And recently KuronekoHikage

Thank you for all for reviewing this story.

Chapter 17

Kai after getting Ian ran into the courtyard where Tyson was stood but instead of being concentrated on the visible barrier he was caught in a battle with Boris and a few of the children what had refused to follow Kai.

"it seems I win Kai" smirked Boris as Dragoon was sent flying through the air hitting a tank of something before he rebounded on fell onto the floor.

"Get Dragoon and go he's not worth you time" said Kai grabbing Tyson's arm running through the main entrance before turning to face the small figure of Boris.

"you always said that I was Satan's child, so let me send you to hell in flames" yelled Kai releasing Dranzer straight at the tank that Dragoon had hit earlier. "bye" he smirked as the tank was revealed as gas and with Dranzer's flames the tank blew but it didn't stop, Kai turned to Tala. "is that the main tank?" he asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"yep" smiled Tala "always had to make a dangerous exit" he added as he started to run.

The Government swarmed the place catching Voltaire and the Hackers before they could get too far away from the building, the group turned at a bang and watched as the Abbey slowly began to explode and crumble. Voltaire spotted Kai running from the building with Tala.

"you Bloody Brat" he yelled before he was pushed into the back of a police car.

The government had received all evidence to prove that Bio-volt were the culprits of the virus and not Whiteblade had nothing to do with. Mr Dickinson and Kenny had done a brilliant job of collecting information and evidence, that mixed with the information that Tala and Ian had E-mail to their office would seal the conviction.

Amy smiled brightly at her team came together, they stood strong as the police came and arrested them taking them to the local Police station, each having the one phone call.

Tyson phoned his Grandpa and holding it away from his ear as.

"you what? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? YOU ARE SO GROUNDED AND I'M GONNA!!!!" came the voice on the other end, Tyson handed the phone over to the police officer.

"please put me in jail" he moaned, the police officer laughed before taking Tyson back to the room, opening the door to revealing Kai sat with Rei on his lap holding the Neko Jin. Next was Max waiting for him looking apprehensive about phoning his parents.

Tala was talking with Tai or should you say flirting with each other smiling and laughing. Amy was sat with Vix's hand having phoned her brother before all of this had happened and explained everything. Chrissy and Joey leant against each other holding each other for support, Chrissy was fine about the reaction of her parents but Joey was petrified the twins had stolen there dads car and done things that they had promised their parents they wouldn't do. While Bryan, Ian and Spencer sat together smirking at their red head captain, while they lent close to one another seeking comfort. Tyson sat where Max had been as the Blonde was taken to make his phone call.

Three hours by and each had made their phone call all were waiting for their parents or guardian to arrive. Chrissy's father was getting her out and the twins because of the distance the parents would have to travel to get them back. The door opened and a police officer came in smiling.

"all charges have been dropped" she said as she let two men into the room while she stood beside the door.

"the government are in you debt, without your help we would have been unable to do anything as a payment your charges have been dropped and records erased" one of them stated.

"Also Whiteblade the charges against you from before have been removed and your charges for breaking them have been dropped for it was for the good of the world. From now on you are free to use a computer and touch tone telephone but we will be watching" said the other agent before they walked out. The teams sat in silence.

"Can I have my laptop please?" asked Rei looking at his cousin and smile on his face.

"When we get out of here, and don't think I wont be watching for anything too big going on that could get you arrested for if I find anything there will be trouble" warned Amy.

"Get in line" said Kai sternly. Rei rolled his eyes.

"I want it to keep in touch, not to hack" he started but stopped at Vix's unbelieving look "well only a bit of hacking" he confessed.

"Just be careful doing, I might not be there to get you out of trouble this time" said Vix.

The door was opened again and Tyson's Grandpa walked in and pulled Tyson into a hug checking him over for injures, before looking round and checking the others over. Chrissy's father followed behind.

"Told you there would be a first time" he smiled before hugging her "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" beamed Chrissy as Joey walked over.

"Chrissy can I talk to you?" he asked quietly as he received a small box from Chrissy's dad, who moved to talk to Tai and Tala once they where aloneish Joey gave a shy smile "there was something I meant to do earlier but it got rushed erm will you.. will you marry me?" he said Producing a ring out of the box the dad had given him.

"Yes" whispered Chrissy smiling, tears in her eyes. Joey smiled in relieve and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Maxy" came a call causing everyone to look at the door as Judy walked in rushing to her son hugging him tightly.

"My..my you have been busy" came Mr Dickinson laughing voice as he came in followed by Kenny. "you did a grand Job" he added walking over to Kai and Rei, who smiled at him, "but you are still grounded" he said seriously.

"that goes for you to" said Judy looking at Max.

"me as well" sighed Tyson looking at his grandpa.

"Ya betcha homme"

"great" muttered Tyson.

"plus all of that training that I made a promise to make you do if you got into trouble" said Grandpa "and I mean all of you" he added eyeing the room.

"Fine" grinned Amy while everyone gave their own responses, the Demolition boys stayed quiet before Tyson's Grandpa's eyes landed on them.

"you to" he stated making them look surprise, " as you will be staying at my house until you are 18"

"what?" stuttered Spencer.

"Mr Granger has kindly said that you can stay at him home until you reach the age that you are legally an adult and then I will help you get a home" said Mr Dickinson smiling. The Demolition boys where quiet taking in the information. The elderly English man turned to the hackers.

"I have a proposition for you" he said looking at each of them. "come and work for the BBA, you'll get a house and a decent wage" he stated looking at Amy and Vix souly.

Amy looked at the man for a while before turning to Vix as they had a small discussion in facial movements and gestures.

"we could do with going straight, what we have to do?" said Amy grinning.

"Well Miss Burns, I heard that you enjoy the office environment and as you are good with computers and people, you will be given the position as my Secretary, you can wear what you like for you will be in my private office and you will run it."

"Brilliant" smiled Amy.

"She'll be good at that" said Rei

"Why?" asked Kai looking at his Kitten.

"'Cus she likes to be bossy" smiled Rei, Amy glared at her cousin and promised retribution.

"Mr Edwards I hear that you built most of the electronics in that Van of your, how about head of technology and computer systems in the business" said Mr Dickinson. Vix smiled brightly, a job that he could use his skills in. Mr Dickinson turned to Chrissy's dad to signal that he could say his piece.

"as they are working for Mr D, I would like you to work for me Chrissy, Joey and Tai" he said .

"great" said Joey.

"Are we based in Russia?" asked Tai looking at the man.

"Yes you are based in Russia" smiled Mr Laucroft looking at the hands that joined Tai and Tala.

"I agree" said the older twin.

"Me too" said Joey, followed by Chrissy.

"Great now that is done we can get you out of here and take you home" said Mr D. before they could leave an officer came in.

"One more thing that needs to be sorted out, the Abbey blowing up was it an accident or not" said the police officer.

"It was an accident" said Kai looking with fake sorrow that seemed to fool the officer "I released Dranzer and someone must of hit the gas tank and her flames mixed with the gas and it reacted"

"Well we conceive that as an accident because we have witnesses saying that you where running as you released her into the building so you couldn't have seen what you where doing, but unfortunately someone was caught in the blast, Mr Boris Bulka was killed."

"Oh, I didn't mean to get anyone, she was meant to be a distraction" said Kai looking remorseful.

"Very well Mr Hiwatari if there is any further action you will be contacted" said the officer before leading the group out of the room to the entrance where they where Cars waiting. Once they where in the cars heading for home Tala turned to Kai.

"you are such a liar" he said causing the others in the car to look at them.

"Yeah so" smirked Kai.

"You Kai Hiwatari are going to hell my friend" smirked Tala shaking his head.

"Met you there old friend" smiled Kai before leaning back and was ready to face the next part of his life.

Sorry crap ending I know!!!


End file.
